Digimon: Destiny of the Crests
by Crimson Archangel425
Summary: It's summer, and the digidestined hope to renew old bonds of friendship. With an old foe brewing trouble in the Digiworld, they'll have that chance, and more! It's the true power of the Crests against the evil Kingdom Neo! Taiora, eventually OC Kari
1. Prologue

ALRIGHT. So this is my first fanfic. I've been wanting to write one of these but I haven't had the time or chance to until recently. Thank goodness I had a story in mind. The main story will be set two years after Diaboromon's Revenge. We'll see how this works out.

I plan to keep everything the way the creator intended it, except one couple change. I hope people won't be offended, it's just the way I thought things would happen initially.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own the Andy, Jenny, and all the people and digimon that won't have any real search results on Google.

**Digimon: Destiny of the Crests**

**Prologue**

**1995**

**Washington D.C., USA**

It was a rainy afternoon. The streets of Washington D.C. slick with a mixture of water and oil from the cars that were constantly driving through everyday. The rain was so intense that there were storm warnings on the radio, and those who were not carefully driving to or away from a lunch break were either asleep or watching TV in their houses and apartments.

Or reading. Which was what 5-year-old Andy was doing. He had been reading for the past hour, so intensely that his eyes hurt. He put the book about biology down on the dresser beside his bed. If the day were part of the school year, he would be in a class filled with 17 or 18-year olds, but it was a summer day, so there was no school, and the rain kept him inside. He was utterly…

'Bored. That's what I am right now.' Andy sighed as he looked out onto the street. There were no people walking around, as there normally would be. All there was out there was the pitter patter of the rain and the color gray.

Not that he would have anything to do even if there was no rain. He had no friends his age because he wasn't like the other kids his age. He was what they called a genius. He excelled in all subjects, and teachers looked upon him with pride. Yet…

He had no friends. Kids his age looked at him like some sort of freak, and the male teenagers in his classes were not fond of him. He saw schoolwork and homework as puzzles, (he was fond of puzzles), and he was puzzled as to why the teenagers around him had looks of boredom and disgust in their eyes.

Once he saw a teenager sleeping in class, so he asked the teacher if it was naptime. The teenagers laughed at the comment, and it scared little Andy; why were they laughing at him? And why was the guy who was sleeping mad at him later? Because the teacher woke him up?

Strangely, or at least strangely to Andy, he was popular with the teenaged females. They all found him adorable and loved to pick him up and cuddle with him. This, of course, didn't make his standing with the guys any better.

Andy sighed. "I wish I could go outside." One of his favorite activities was dribbling his basketball out in his backyard, where there was an enclosed basketball court.

He opened his door a crack and looked at the babysitter. She was an old lady who loved soap operas, but today she was dead asleep on the coach. He watched her snore for a few moments, and then walked over to his kitchen. He took out a couple of graham crackers, a bar of chocolate, and a couple of marshmallows.

'S'mores. I always like some more s'mores.'

He chuckled at his own corny pun and heated up his concoction. Then he walked across the room to the table to eat his snack. He glanced at the TV, which was running strange sequences of numbers across the screen. 'That's weird,' he thought. He reached for the remote to change the channel, but nothing happened.

He was turning it off when a little girl came running out of a room. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to the room, saying, "Kuya, the computer broke! Come look!"

"Jenny, what did Mommy tell you about playing with the computer without me?"

"It wasn't me! Just look! Hurry!"

"Okay, okay, but I'm bringing my s'mores so that you don't take them while I'm not looking."

Andy accompanied his 4-year-old sister to their dad's office, where the computer was, and shut the door. There were weird numbers and symbols running across the screen. "I didn't do it! I was just drawing the animals!"

"Okay Jenny, whatever you say. Hmm... Let's just shut it down. Maybe when we turn it back on, the weirdness will go away." Andy bent down to shut the computer off. Right before he pressed the power button, however, Jenny yelled, "No!"

"Huh? What's..." Andy stopped mid sentence, and gazed at two familiar shapes forming in the screen. As the two children stared at the screen, they began to notice that the two shapes looked like… giant eggs.

Andy and Jenny stepped back as the two eggs emerged from the computer screen. The first one, which had a strange orange sun-like symbol on its surface, popped out first, and Andy managed to catch it before it dropped onto the ground. Jenny followed and caught the second egg, which had a strange white moon-like symbol on its surface.

'This is so weird,' thought Andy. 'I've never heard of this kind of thing in any of my computer classes.' In the children's curiosity, they failed to notice a small light flash on Andy's right arm and on the inside of Jenny's left hand. 'I wonder if we can cook these.'

Suddenly, the eggs started shaking, and they cracked open. The creature in Jenny's egg popped out first. It looked like a water drop, and yawned before softly saying, "Hi, I'm Moonmon. I wanna be your new friend!" Jenny stared for a few moments before grinning and squealing, "I'm Jenny! So cute!"

Andy gaped at Moonmon in bewilderment. Then he looked at the egg in his own arms, expecting to find a creature as well. All he saw, however, was an empty shell. Suddenly he felt something bump his leg. He looked down and saw an orange ball with the appearance of a sun. It bumped into him twice more before saying, "Hi! I'm Sunmon and you're my bestest best friend! Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

Andy bent down to him. He had never heard of something like this before. Other people might've been scared to death and run away. But as he stared at the creature bouncing around his sister and the creature staring up at him, all he could think of was how strange and somewhat cool this day had become. "I'm probably your only friend, Sunmon. But okay. My name's Andy. Want a s'more?" Andy watched as Sunmon and Moonmon gobbled up his food, and only one thought came through his mind: 'I hope Mom and Dad are fine with pets...'

* * *

**9 Years Later (2004)**

**The Dark Ocean**

Silence.

An eerie silence engulfed the Dark Area. It was not an unnatural silence, yet it was eerie nonetheless. Soft rustles sporadically interrupted this quiet, as inklings of breezes blew through the gray trees.

Even the ocean itself was quiet, its waves barely sounding as they crashed onto the shore. One could be easily entranced by this rhythmic lull. This silence.

A dark form sulked across the beach. It seemed to be the only one in the area, yet it knew that there were a number of creatures nearby, hidden by the foliage and shadows that the dark forests provided, afraid of the shadowed form that had the audacity to move unhidden and unafraid.

It scowled. Unafraid? What was there to be afraid of? The Dark Area was the worst thing that could have happened, and ever since it had arrived there, life had been utterly… boring. 'Mindless fools,' it thought. 'I must escape from this dull place.'

Yet it knew that such thoughts were hopeless. The only ways anyone or anything could escape the dark realm were to come to the side of Light or become strong enough to tear a hole through which it could escape. The first choice was completely out of question. It was ridiculous! It wasn't even possible. The second choice, however…

It was possible, but extremely difficult to do; for the dark ocean's purpose was banishment, and its seal was as close to invincible to the forces of darkness as the god-like digimon that invoked it. Even Daemon, the lord of the Dark Ocean and one of the seven Great Demon Lords had not been able to break through.

And as many digimon would discover with despair, the seal has been so powerful that it has been impossible to digivolve. Only a handful of digimon ever arrived as anything stronger than a champion. Indeed, this particular creature was only a mere rookie. So what could it do?

Suddenly it felt an extremely strong presence nearby. Quickly it crouched in preparation for flight. Its eyes darted around in vigilance, trying to discover the source of its unease. What met its eyes was surprising.

It saw… nothing. No large, grotesque, mindless digimon trying to eat it. No powerful demonic lord or desperate warrior trying to absorb its data to become stronger. No rare sighting of Daemon floating by. It could see nothing. That is, until it looked up in the sky.

An immense dark digicore was slowly descending from the dark sky. It was unbelievably large: it was easily the size of the tall Mount Infinite on File Island. The digimon gazed at it, bewildered. 'What kind of digimon could have this large of a digicore?'

As the digicore came closer and closer to the shadowed beach, the dark creature felt a wave of power rush over it. It could feel itself radiating with dark energy, and it realized that the digicore was its key to digivolution and, eventually, escape. So, driven by a hunger for power and a thirst for revenge, it walked to the large core, and, when it had completed its descent, pushed straight in.

A sudden sense of euphoria engulfed it as the dark forces within the digicore were dissolved into its whole being. It could feel the strength of multiple digimon, and was empowered by the dark data of each.

The hidden creatures watched as the digicore grew smaller and smaller and the creature's form grew larger and larger, until the digicore had been fully taken in and a large hulking shadow remained.

For a few moments, everything lay still. The various digimon in hiding waited in apprehension for the dark form on the beach to move. They all watched as the new creature stood erect, facial and bodily features hidden by the shadows of the Dark Area.

Then, suddenly, two giant wings extended themselves from the creature's body and gave one giant flap and the hidden digimon within a hundred meters from it were blown away or deleted by its sheer force. The new creature smiled at its newfound power, and proceeded to absorb the data of those it just destroyed. In the midst of its dark glee, it failed to notice as cloaked figure rushed it from behind.

"FLAME INFERNO!"

The new creature was engulfed in a demonic blaze, a wrath of hellfire that incinerated its entire being into data particles…

… at least, that's what should have happened.

But as the intense flames of the attack subsided, the attacker was alarmed to find that his strongest attack did nothing but irritate his victim. Slowly, the powerful creature turned to face he who dared to burn it from behind. Who it saw was not a surprise; in fact, the creature was hoping that he would come.

"Daemon… What a pleasant surprise."

The robed lord of the Dark Ocean rushed at the digimon and thrust his arms out, screaming, "Chaos Flare!"

A wild blast of black fire shot from his wings and swirled in every direction, then turned and flew to burn the opposing figure that stood in its way.

The digimon smirked and shot out its arms, and Daemon was shocked as the dark blaze was absorbed into its hands.

"Your weak fires cannot burn me, Daemon. I have become so strong that my power is far beyond that which my ultimate-level body would indicate. I have ascended into mega status, and even beyond, and now your attacks won't hurt me. I could destroy you right now. However, I do have some use for you. If you can help me break through the seal that binds us in this world, then I will spare you. Great deal right? So what will it be?"

Daemon seethed with anger at the arrogance of the offer. "Here is my answer! Flame Inferno!" Daemon thrust his arms out and blasted a ball of fire even larger than his last two attacks combined. It rushed at the challenger in a wave of heat, disintegrating even the earth it passed, three feet deep.

When the smoke cleared, the digimon was gone. "Hmph," Daemon smirked as he started to turn away. "That'll teach everyone here to mess me."

"Is that so…" said a voice next to his ear. Daemon's eyes widened as he felt a wave of dark energy pass over him. He tried to jump away, but the opposing digimon grabbed his arm tightly. It focused the dark energy into its arm and yelled, "Guilty Claw!"

There was a dark blast, and dust rose, obscuring the view of the battle from those who crept over to watch.

When it cleared, the spectators found the two digimon facing each other in a crater fifty feet across. Those watching were surprised to see Daemon without his cloak, and shrank back slightly at his grotesque form. They could see that the challenger had a multitude of deep scars with one of its wings torn, and its legs were scorched and discolored. The digimon that silently gazed at the scene were sure that Daemon would destroy this creature.

As eyes turned towards Daemon, they grew surprised as they noticed that his demonic face was set in a grimace, and he had numerous injuries of his own. His left wing was in shambles, and he had a large scar running down his face. His right arm was twisted in an awkward angle, and his left hand clutched at the ribs on his right side. As the digimon watched on, they were shocked to find that bits of data were streaming from those ribs, and as he removed his hand, he revealed that a large, gaping chunk was gone, and the rest of him was dissolving. As the spectators watched the powerful ultimate-level digimon advance on Daemon menacingly, they realized one thing: he, the Great Demon Lord of Wrath, was doomed.

"I see that your reflexes are first rate, Daemon," said the challenger. "You managed to turn so that I could not pierce your heart, while at the same time blasting me with your Chaos Flare. But, alas, your efforts were wasted; you should have taken up my offer. Now, you die."

But Daemon was not about to give up. If he was to be deleted, he would bring his opponent down with him.

Struggling to control his pain, he brought back his two arms, collecting dark energy in his hands. Pushing his arms forward, he yelled, "Double Dust!" Two swirls of dark energy blasted forward, pushing up the dust from the ground in wild frenzy, creating a dark hurricane. The two tornadoes blasted towards their target, who dove away from them. The digimon rushed at Daemon, charging dark energy into its two claws. Daemon pushed forward in response, ignoring his pain, in the anger that made him the Demon Lord of Wrath. He focused his powers into his right hand, and a swirl of demonic fire swirled around his arm. Those in hiding watched in anticipation as the two extremely powerful digimon rushed at each other, waiting in the shadows to see who the victor would be.

"Flame Inferno!"

"Guilty Claw!"

The blazing hellfire met the pulsating dark energy, and the blast that resulted destroyed everything within a two hundred yard radius. When all the dust cleared, there were only two digimon in sight: Daemon and his challenger. Both were clearly suffering intense injuries. They stood facing each other for what seemed like hours, but were only moments. Then one's knees buckled, causing the digimon to fall in defeat.

The other stood over the fallen, gazing with contempt. "You will die now, because you dared face the power of a Demon Lord. Flame Infer-"

"Guilty Claw!"

Daemon felt a sudden burst of pain in his chest, and when he looked down, he saw the claw of the other digimon had pierced through. They stood there for three seconds, Daemon suspended in the air by the arm that had impaled his chest. Then the tattered body of Daemon burst into data particles.

The victor absorbed Daemon's data, feeling as its wounds were healed by the data's energy. It looked around at the wreckage and grinned. The burst of energy that had resulted from the battle had torn a miniscule hole through the seal that held the Dark Area in, and the digimon could see a glimpse of the digital world.

But it was too small to squeeze through, even at the pitiful baby-level. The digimon tore at the hole with its claws, hoping to enlarge the space, but the seal had not been fully destroyed, and so every time it pierced through, the hole would shrink around its arm, and it would have to use all its might just to pull the arm back. It tried again and again to escape, but it was repeatedly thwarted.

The digimon was growing frustrated, and began rapidly slash the hole in hopes of completely destroying the seal while creating a large enough space to pass through. The attempts, however, proved to be wasted, as the hole would shrink as rapidly as the digimon could tear at it.

'Curses,' it thought. 'This is getting nowhere. What must I do to break free?' Then a thought began to arise in its mind. The digimon approached the small hole and poked a small part of its nail through. Then it pulled hard.

Satisfyingly, the hole did not move, but rather extended as far as the nail could go. When the hole grew large enough, the digimon managed to stick his whole claw in. As the hole began to shrink back, it quickly slipped the other claw through the space and pulled the sides apart.

The digimon struggled to keep it open, because even the fragmented seal was stronger than its own strength. It was surprised at the amount of strength it needed to exert in order to keep the hole wide enough for a digimon to pass through.

As it strained itself to keep the gate open, it heard a sudden rustle in the dark forest behind it. Suddenly, another creature lumbered past the forest border and across the beach. As it struggled to maintain the hole's size, the digimon thought of destroying the intruder to absorb its power, but that would mean letting go of the hole it worked so hard to create, and it wasn't worth the risk. So the digimon held on.

Meanwhile, the other digimon decided to take the risk, and slipped around the hole's maintainer. It hesitated for a moment, and then stuck its hand through. As everyone watched, the digimon's body was slowly sucked through the gate, until all that was left in the Dark Area was its foot. Then even that was sucked through, and the ensuing burst of energy was so powerful that the demonic digimon was blasted back and had to let go.

When the smoke cleared, the digimon found that the hole had shrunk back down. This made it very frustrated, but it was weakened by the force it had to exert to keep the hole open. As it approached the hole, the digimon noticed that although the hole was smaller than it had been when held open, it was noticeably larger than it had been prior to its widening.

'Allowing that Pumpkinmon to pass through must have deteriorated the seal,' thought the dark digimon. The thought brought a smile to its masked face.

'Well, I believe I can use this tasty piece of information for my own benefit. Soon I will begin a reign of terror unlike anything anyone has ever seen. And should those children cross my way once more, they will feel my wrath!" And a dark laugh echoed through the skies, arousing the interests of dark digimon deep within the hidden parts of the Dark Area.

* * *

**A Field in the Digital World**

It was a sunny day in the digital world. The wind softly tickled the ground, and a few stray clouds blew slowly overhead. It was quiet and peaceful; everywhere, except in the field. If one were to look closely behind a small rock formation, he or she would see a small band of creatures in formation, and would hear a barking voice saying…

"Alright soldiers! Step lively! Lieutenant, what is the status of the enemy?"

"The enemy is in sight, General!"

"Alright! Now, as soon as the enemy has crossed the border, we will commence our counterattack. Use every ounce of power you have! I don't want to see little sissies crying for their mommies when the battle gets heated! Understand soldiers?"

"Sir! I just have one question!"

"What is it soldier?"

"I just wanted to know what a sissy was!"

"Well, a sissy is… well, it's-"

"Sir, wouldn't a heated battle be bad for the field? It would catch on fire!"

"Yes, well I-"

"Sir, why do we have to call you sir?"

"I don't know! I don't know what a sissy is or why the battle should be heated or why I need to be called sir! I just saw it in a movie and thought it would make me sound cool! Hmph, I should've asked TK earlier…"

"Sir! The enemy is here!"

"Alright! Fire at will!"

"Fire, sir? But the field would-"

"Oh, just attack, would ya?"

"Yes Sir! Bubble Blow!"

The enemy was suddenly bombarded by a stream of bubbles. He tried to fight through it, but it was just too much. He was pushed back, and then thrown twenty feet away. The party cheered, and one of the soldiers screamed, "Get him!" They rushed to the fallen enemy and pounced on him, keeping his arms and legs at bay while they squashed him with their bodies.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give! You win! Uncle! Geisundheit! Oh wait, I don't think that one fit. Would you get off me? Please?"

The attackers cheered and ran off. Some of them started running around in joyous circles, while others jumped up and down in delight. Meanwhile, the 'general' flew over to the fallen enemy, smirking as the defeated digimon struggled to get up.

"Well, that makes the score Patamon and the Tokomon army, nine, Gabumon, zero. Would you like to lose again?"

"You seem to be enjoying this game a lot more than you should be, Patamon. Why's that?"

Patamon giggled. "It's fun watching you get pushed back by the Tokomon. I don't know why you aren't having fun though."

Gabumon scowled. "You're not the one getting attacked mercilessly. They may be just in-trainings, but they pack quite a punch."

Patamon watched as the Tokomon ran back to the stone outcropping. "Yeah, but they're nothing compared to the digimon we've faced already. Myotismon, the dark masters, Armageddemon, we never backed down to them. And now you're pleading for mercy to some Tokomon! I can't help but laugh!" And laugh he did.

Gennai smiled as he watched Gabumon chase Patamon around the field. Life in the digital world was peaceful, thanks to these two digimon, along with their fellow heroes. It was because of them that outings, such as the one Gabumon and Patamon had brought the Tokomon to, were possible for the young digimon.

Gennai was just having thoughts about dinner when he suddenly felt… well, he wasn't sure what he felt. He just knew that it made him uneasy. He looked around and couldn't see anything out of place. Then there was a crash near the rocks that the Tokomon were playing in.

Gabumon and Patamon rushed to the rocks, while the Tokomon rushed out, crying.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Gabumon's and Patamon's respective attacks flew to the smoke that had resulted from the unexpected explosion. When the smoke cleared out, they saw a large doll with a green cape fluttering in the wind, and a pumpkin for its head with an axe on the top. Two bright globes stared at Gabumon and Patamon for a few moments, before it raised its hands and yelled "Trick or Treat!"

A large pumpkin formed over the two digimon, and they dove away a moment before the pumpkin could fall on them.

"Pumpkinmon! Aren't they usually friendly?"

"I don't think this one is trying to make friends, Patamon. I'll digivolve and fight him. Watch the little ones!"

"**Gabumon, digivolve to…**" A large orb of data surrounded Gabumon, and when the data sphere burst, he became… "**Garurumon!**"

"Garurumon, watch out!" Gennai warned. "Pumpkinmon is an ultimate-level digimon! Be careful!"

The white and blue wolf looked at Gennai before responding, "You don't have to tell me twice." With that, he pounced at Pumpkinmon. "Howling Blaster!"

A blast of blue fire burst from Garurumon's mouth and towards Pumpkinmon, but it was barely effective, and only proved to have angered Pumpkinmon. "Trick or Treat!"

Garurumon dashed away as the giant pumpkin slammed the ground. He dashed at the Pumpkinmon, dodging the various pumpkins that flew at him. "Howling Blaster!" Pumpkinmon punched at the fire, dissipating it. Garurumon scowled. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Time to bump it up a notch! **Garurumon digivolve to… uh, Garurumon**? Great! I can't digivolve!"

Meanwhile, Patamon was rushing around, trying to comfort the small in-trainings, who were too frightened stop crying. "There, there, it's okay, Garurumon is strong, he can defeat that scary bad guy easily…" Suddenly, Garurumon flew past them, bouncing twice on the ground and rolling before he stopped. "… or maybe he can't."

Gennai ran over to Patamon and the Tokomon and said, "Patamon, I'll watch these children. Go, help Gabumon out!"

Patamon nodded his thanks, and jumped to the air.

"**Patamon, digivolve to…**" Patamon was engulfed by a data, and when the data sphere was burst… "**Angemon!**" The warrior angel flew at Pumpkinmon with rapid speed, gathering energy into his right fist.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon thrust his fist at Pumpkinmon, throwing him back. Pumpkinmon regained his balance and made another large pumpkin. "Trick or Treat!" Angemon darted around the large project, but was shocked to see the pumpkin fly towards Gennai and the Tokomon. He flew to their aid, but was pounded by another large pumpkin from behind.

Angemon watched helplessly as the giant squash sailed towards the Tokomon to squash them. Suddenly, he heard a small voice shout, "Fire at will! Bubble Blow!" A giant stream of bubbles ran into the pumpkin, attempting to slow it down to a stop right before it hit its target. However, the pumpkin just burst the bubbles, and it looked like the Tokomon were doomed.

"Howling Blaster!"

A burst of blue flame disintegrated the giant pumpkin, and Garurumon soared over Gennai and the Tokomon to rejoin the battle.

"Nice of you to return, Garurumon."

"Let's finish this, Angemon!"

Garurumon rushed at Pumpkinmon and bit into its arm, screaming, "Subzero Ice Fang!" As Pumpkinmon's tried to shake Garurumon loose, Angemon dove from behind. "Hand of Fate!" Pumpkinmon was pushed forward from the angelic blow. He began to get up, but Garurumon rushed over him, blasting him with his Howling Blaster. Pumpkinmon sank back to the ground screaming, unable to extinguish the blue flames on his body. There was a pause, and he burst into data particles. Garurumon and Angemon devolved into Gabumon and Patamon and rushed back to Gennai and the Tokomon.

"Is everyone alright? Thank- Gah! Hey! Why don't any of you jump on Patamon?"

"Because you're bigger, Gabumon!"

"That's no reason to- hey, wait! You too, Patamon? What the- Ouch! Who bit my tail! I have a very sensitive tail you know!"

As Gabumon was taken down by Patamon and the Tokomon army, Gennai could not help but wonder about the strange feeling that had occurred before Pumpkinmon appeared. 'I hope it isn't something bad, but… I can't shake this unease that I feel. Where did that Pumpkinmon appear from? I fear that the digidestined will soon be needed once more, and my feelings are rarely off.'

* * *

**Gennai's Keep**

Gennai was rearranging his furniture. 'It's always nice to change the feeling of the room every hundred years.' He was moving his bookcase when a small picture frame toppled over. It would have crashed onto the floor, had Gennai not reacted quickly and dove, catching it in the nick of time. He turned it over and smiled sadly as five laughing kids gazed back at him. 'It's been too long.'

He moved it to the desk next to his bed, next to the picture of certain child and his mother...

* * *

**Two Years Later (2006)**

**Tokyo International Airport**

"Flight 283, New York, USA to Tokyo, Japan, now landing."

A young man with bushy brown hair smiled to himself when he heard the announcement. He stood up from where he had been sitting and, holding onto his luggage, made his way to the hangar where the mentioned plane would be landing.

A blue sports bag was slung over his shoulder. It looked normal enough to those walking by, but a closer inspection would show that the bag was… moving…

"Would you quit moving so much? You might attract attention."

"You're one to talk. Wearing your Japanese team uniform in the public; way to be inconspicuous."

"Whatever. Just don't move so much."

"You're excited, aren't you?"

The teen stopped as he reached his destination. The passengers were just boarding off. He stood there, watching the crowd. Then he saw them. A good-looking young man with blonde hair, fashionably styled, sporting silver shades and carrying a guitar, calmly talking to a beautiful young woman with soft brunette hair tipped pink, dressed as and looking very much like a super-model. The girl saw him first, and got the blonde's attention, and they both waved while the girl shouted, "Hey Tai!"

Tai Kamiya grinned. He walked over to them excitedly, almost bumping into a man and his luggage, which made the two other teens laugh. "We're finally back, Koromon. I have a feeling that we're gonna have an awesome summer."

* * *

And that was the first chapter! Well, technically, the prologue.

R & R! Happy New Year to all!


	2. Changes

Alright, here's the second chapter. And just to clarify, underlined text is for digivolution, bold text is for chapter titles and scene changes, and italicized text is for phone calls and the TV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own the Andy, Jenny, and all the people and digimon that won't have any real search results on Google.

**Digimon: Destiny of the Crests**

**Ch 1: Changes**

**Odaiba, Japan**

It was a beautiful day. The sun openly spread its beams while a soft breeze balanced the heat out. It was summertime, and so there were many kids running around in the park, enjoying the wonderful freedom that the vacation offered. There were a few young couples taking walks or having picnics on blankets spread out on the grass. The joyful nature of that day was infectious.

A certain teenaged girl had another reason to feel happy on that day. That reason was on her mind while she and two of her best friends walked beside her through the park. They had just finished shopping and had dropped their purchases off at her house. Now they were taking a leisurely stroll to pass the time until…

A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up into her friend's curious expression. "I'm sorry TK, I missed that. What did you say?"

TK smiled, and Kari smiled back. The bond they shared from their experiences with the digital world in 1999 had grown stronger over the years. He was her first friend, outside of her brother, of course, and they had grown to become best friends. It was easy to do, as their brothers were best friends, as well. They spent a lot of time at each other's houses, and even had some spare clothes and extra toothbrushes at the other's house, just in case, which was fine by their parents. Kari went to TK's basketball games and teased him of his hat collection, of which he always picked from before leaving the house, and TK tagged along on her rounds as a part-time photographer. They were inseparable.

"That's okay. I was just saying that it's funny how people smile and greet us now- even people we don't know. Everyone recognizes us now. By the way, you've been in that giddy daze all day. Is it because Tai's finally returning home?"

The third person scoffed and said, "As if you really need to ask. We're all excited. In fact, I'm surprised that you're not as excited as Kari over here is. I mean, your older brother is coming too."

"It's different for her, Cody, and you know it."

Kari glanced at Cody. He had grown taller in the two years that had passed since Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had defeated Armageddemon in 2004. He was still the shortest boy in the group, but he had managed to inch his way over Kari, which had surprised her when it was realized. A sophomore in high school, Cody's continuous kendo training with his grandfather had strengthened his body and mind, and the vast amount of time he spent with the rest of the digidestined, especially Davis, had increased his confidence. Cody's confidence had changed his appearance: his calm smile was accompanied by slightly longer, spiked hair.

Kari glanced back up at her blonde friend. "How's it different for me, TK?" She knew full well what his response would be; they'd gone through this conversation more than once since Tai and Matt had announced their plans to return two months ago.

TK grimaced. "You're a younger sister. That means you get a big hug and lots of love from your older brother. I, on the other hand, am a younger brother. That means I am in for a lot of noogies and torment. So, unlike you, I don't have much to be excited about."

Kari giggled. "Whatever you say. We both know from experience that Matt's got a lot of love for you."

TK blushed. "Yeah, whatever. Isn't Mimi coming with them too?"

"Yep! Isn't it great that Matt and Mimi managed to get on the same plane in New York? And somehow my brother managed to catch a flight from London that would get them in Tokyo International close to the same time."

Cody grinned. "Knowing them, Tai probably missed his first flight, and Mimi probably dragged Matt through the streets of New York on a shopping spree."

TK looked up at a bird that was singing in the branches overhead. "It was nice of your parents to let us have the party at your place, Kari."

"Yeah," Kari agreed. "They were kinda sad that they couldn't be here to greet Tai, so the thought this would count as them being here, even though they're stuck in Thailand.

"By the way, who's setting up for the party? Sora?"

Kari grinned. "Nope. I asked her if she could, but she said that, unfortunately, her shift at her job at the designer studio was right before the party, and there was no way she could skip out. Davis and Yolei are in charge of that, along with the digimon."

TK and Cody stopped as Kari walked on ahead. They grimaced as images of chaos and destruction passed through their minds. Davis and Yolei. That was a bad enough combination, but then the bouncy digimon were there too. The more they thought of it, the more hopeless the situation became. "Well," said Cody. "There goes your house."

Kari smiled. "Don't worry. We have a couple of hours. I'm sure we'll be able to clean up the destruction by then." The three friends had a good laugh as they walked through the park on that wonderful day.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! I told you to bake the cookies, not burn them!"

"Well, they wouldn't have been burned if you hadn't made me blow all those balloons up! Balloons, by the way, that we don't really need! What are we, third-graders? We can have a fun party without them!"

"We're supposed to be making the setting as wonderful as possible! Balloons are perfect for this kind of occasion! Anyways, if you had just bought the balloons from the store like I'd told you earlier, you wouldn't have had to blow them up! So this is your fault! Honestly, I don't know what they were thinking when they told you to help set this up. All you've done is mess up the place!"

"Well I could say the same about you! This would have gone a lot faster if you hadn't been stopping to text Ken every twenty seconds. I mean, get a room! Just marry my best friend, will ya?"

"W-Wait, I don't like him! We've just gotten closer, being in the same classes at school and all. It's not like he'd like a girl like me anyways… Wait, stop changing the subject! You can't do anything right! This party is going to be one giant disaster, and it's all your fault!"

"..."

"... Davis?"

"... Yeah, you're right…"

"… Davis, I-I was just kid-"

"… Ken wouldn't like a girl like you anyways."

DemiVeemon, Upamon, Poromon, Patamon, and Gatomon watched as Yolei chased Davis around the house, swinging the broom with serious intentions to hurt him.

"… Should we stop her?"

"Hmm… I don't know, Poromon, Kari's always said that when two people are fighting, it's best to let them settle their differences on their own. They might feel like we're invading in on their business, you know."

Patamon giggled. "Gatomon, you're just saying that because you find Yolei chasing Davis entertaining."

"And the rest of you don't?"

Gatomon's response was met with silence. "Hmph. Thought so."

DemiVeemon frowned as Davis tripped behind the couch and Yolei, ever the opportunist, pounced on him with the broom. "Darn that couch, it's blocking my view!"

"You know what would be great right about now?" Upamon asked as they watched the spectacle. The other four digimon looked at him questioningly. "What?" Patamon asked.

"Popcorn."

"And some drinks!"

"And some pizza!"

"And some chocolate!"

"And a camera!"

"If only your partner was here. Kari always has her camera."

DemiVeemon glanced at the spectacle. "Oh, look, they're done."

The digimon glanced up to see Davis tied to a chair shirtless and blindfolded, and Yolei wielding a very dangerous-looking whip. "Wow. I think we missed a lot."

Davis gulped as Yolei drew nearer, a strange glint in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll work harder! You won't have any more trouble with me! And I was just kidding about Ken not liking a girl like you! He'd love a girl like you! If you let me go, I'll even actually do my homework and might clean my room! Please, just let me go and untie me!"

Ten minutes later, Davis on his knees scrubbing the floors while Yolei and the digimon sipped glasses of cool lemonade. "That was so embarrassing, Davish. Sometimes I wonder if everything really was a dream and you helped me defeat MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon."

"Whatever, Benedict Veemon. Hey Yolei, where is Ken, anyway? Unless you haven't found out from him yet."

"Yolei, who was texting away on her cell phone, said, "He said he had just finished another case with the detective he was interning with, and that they were on their way to his house, where he would get ready for the party. He said that he and Wormmon should arrive a little before Tai, Matt, and Mimi did."

She looked up when there was no reply. She thought Davis had escaped or fallen asleep, and was reaching for her whip. She was surprised, however, to find that Davis Motomiya was… smiling. "What are you grinning about, goggle-head?"

Davis kept his quiet demeanor. Yolei stared at him with the ferocity of a SaberLeomon, but there was no change. Davis just continued to smile his annoyingly knowing smile. Finally Yolei couldn't handle it any longer. She stood and grabbed her whip.

"Alright, alright! I was just smiling because you actually knew where he was. Not that I was surprised."

Yolei thought about it. Why wouldn't he be surprised? When the answer popped into her mind, she blushed. "W-What are you talking about? I see where you're getting at, but I don't like him! Why do you keep indicating that I do, anyway? Just because I like his cool demeanor, the way he smiles at me in the hallways, the way his perfect blue hair always smells like strawberries… the way he listens when I have too much to say, the way he is so sweet to his baby sister, the way he always says the right thing…"

After a moment of silence, Yolei realized that Davis was grinning even more widely than before. "Creepy. You definitely don't like Ken."

Yolei threw a pillow at him. "Sh-Shut up! Fine, I like Ken Ichijouji. Tease me all you want! Tell the whole world! I know you want to…" Yolei turned away, her face a nice shade of red, tears forming in her eyes.. She jumped when she felt a hand on her head.

"I was just playing around, Yolei. I never said that you liking Ken was a bad thing. You're already really close to him, keep on fighting for him. Who knows, maybe he has the same feelings for you too. And if he doesn't, then he'll come around. You're an amazing girl, when you're not trying to kill me. Our adventures have proved that."

Yolei looked up at a grinning Davis. He was a pest at times, and they were constantly butting heads, but she knew that he had matured, and he could be counted on to be a good friend. He had grown quite insightful since his victory over MaloMyotismon, a possible factor being Ken's influence over him. After all the adventures they had shared together, there was no question in her mind about why he became the leader of the so-called "second generation."

She looked away while mumbling, "Whatever, goggle-head." But Davis knew her well enough to know when she was happy again, and he glimpsed a smile on her face while she squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Davis."

Davis squeezed back. "No problemo. I got the Digi-egg of Friendship for a reason, you know. But we should probably finish setting this place up. By the way, the digimon disappeared."

Yolei looked around. The previously occupied spots next to her on the couch were now vacant. "That's weird. I never saw them leave. Maybe Gatomon brought them to Kari's room to show them her newest toy or something."

Davis frowned. "You know, now that I think back, I do remember hearing them speak of food while I was running for my life. Maybe they went to the kitchen."

Yolei frowned too. "Wait, didn't Kari, TK, and Cody put the food they'd bought there?"

They heard a plastic bag rustle in the kitchen. "Uh-oh," the two digidestined heard Patamon whisper, "Guys, I think they caught on. Eat faster!"

In a burst of an athletic speed that came from hours upon hours of soccer practice, Davis dashed around the couch and into the kitchen. Yolei sat for a minute longer, thinking about how different her life would be without Davis, or Ken, or Hawkmon, or any of the other digidestined and digimon.

"Veemon! Let go! These sandwiches are for the party! If you drop that plate, we'll go hungry!"

"Davis, you can cook your yummy ramen noodles for later! We're hungry now! Poromon, catch!"

"Wait! I don't have hands to catch!"

Yolei finally decided to move to the kitchen when she heard glass crash onto the floor. She smiled as the digimon dashed out of the kitchen and into Kari's room. There were definitely some things she could do without, such as the ever-constant threat of evil in the digital world and the ever-constant lack of food in her refrigerator, (nowadays, Hawkmon's hunger was almost as bad as Agumon's or Veemon's), but the pros definitely overpowered the cons.

"Hey! Come back here you rascals! I can't believe I just said rascals. Man, Tai never had these problems as the leader."

'Yep,' Yolei thought. 'I wouldn't change my life for the world.'

* * *

"Sora, I'm putting you on the design team for the winter batch this year. This last spring was magnificent thanks to you, and having you on the winter team would really help our company. Would you be available?"

"Absolutely, ma'am! I would be honored."

"Good. I'll put your name on the list. That will be all, Sora."

"Thank you." The red-head smiled, bowed, and exited the office.

'Another successful meeting with the director,' Sora thought. 'Keep on moving like this Sora, and you've got yourself a career.' She had been employed under Ayaka Shizuen, the famous Japanese clothing designer, during the first semester of her senior year, and after two years, she was rapidly and methodically climbing up the ladder of success. She was younger than most of the employees at the studio, being only in college, yet she was already part of the handful of people that actually worked on the designs.

At first, her rise had elicited a lot of hostile attitudes. There were men and women who had been working for years in this studio, hoping to one day have the chance to express their ideas and emotions through fashion. Yet they were still part of the secretarial portion of the company, having to answer phones, arrange meetings, and bring in the routine cup of coffee. When they saw Sora, a new face who had begun to show interest in the fashion career only recently, pass them into the designers' circle upon her first day, they grew aggravated, and either treated her unkindly or ignored her completely.

Sora, however, was the Digidestined of Love for a reason, and she strove to show everyone that she could take the heat and return it as warmth. It didn't take long for people to warm up to her, and soon she was admired and loved by all. She was every older woman or man's daughter, every young lady's sister or best friend, and every young man's delight. Indeed, in the eyes of the young men, she was a rare beauty, with fiery red hair, a beautiful smile, and, apparently, the curves of a goddess. She was also good at playing hard to get, and no one had yet to succeed in taking her on a date.

As Sora settled in front of her desk, she reminisced on her first encounter with her passion for fashion design. Her tennis team had attended a tournament in her junior year of high school, and upon winning the whole thing she and the rest of her teammates were invited to a banquet, hosted by popular female tennis professionals. It was a lavish event, and every girl on the team had the opportunity to choose from a massive range of clothing, all expenses paid.

But as she looked through all the choices, she couldn't find one that she thought suited her. Her eyes had been trained by Mimi and Matt to discern the best from the rest, and no matter how far into the expensive catalogue she went, they all seemed either too accentuated or too underemphasized. She decided to have a go at designing her own clothes. She had always been an above-average artist, although only Tai, Matt, and Biyomon knew that.

Her mother had connections to a seamstress, and in a few days her design had come back as a gorgeous dress. Her mother assumed that it was store-bought and made by the top-class fashion designers, and was shocked to hear otherwise from Biyomon. Her teammates, coaches, and even the professional players all praised her dress, asking her where it had originated from.

One of the tennis players asked her to design clothing for her, offering payment in return. Soon that woman was strutting about in clothing that even the top designers of the area were taking notice of. One of those designers, Ayaka Shizuen, saw the talent as one that she needed on her side, and so a few months later, Sora was recruited.

As Sora smiled at the memories, she felt a small nudge at her feet. "Hi Sora, how was the meeting?"

Sora looked down to see her partner Biyomon's in-training form, Yokomon, smiling up at her. It had been Biyomon that had suggested she draw her own clothing, and during the period of hostility, the digimon had been her constant partner and encouragement. She was her partner even outside of the matters of the Digital World. She picked up the pink creature, and, hugging her tightly, said, "It went great! She wants me to help with the next winter batch. How was your nap?"

"Oh, it was refreshing, although the phone did ring once, which managed to wake me up. It was Kari, and she asked me if you could call her when you returned.

"Okay, thanks Yokomon. You can go back to sleep if you'd like, or you can wait until we leave."

As Sora put Yokomon down, she thought about the party that was planned for Tai, Matt, and Mimi that evening. It was to catch up on each other after a year of separation, and she couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of the little get-together. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward between her and Matt. They had mutually broken up with each other right before he left, both feeling that they would be much better off as friends as soon as he had decided to pursue a musical career in the US. She kept track of his progress, and was elated at his so-far-successful career.

Sora hadn't been able to contact Mimi as frequently as she wanted, due to their busy schedules. They sent e-mails to each other as much as they could, but e-mails were nothing like real conversation, and Sora couldn't wait to share with her the latest gossips and the newest fashion stores at the mall in Tokyo. They would have many chances: Mimi planned to stay at Sora's place, which was Sora's preference, anyway.

Sora found herself smiling when her thoughts came to Tai. Tai, their stubborn, courageous leader. He was experiencing his own share of success as well. He had been seen and scouted by the National Japanese Soccer Association (NJSA) in his junior year of high school, and was now the star forward/center of the Japanese National Team. He was also the team captain, and his leadership skills were quite apparent to all that watched him play. His courageous spirit and fiery will led the team to victory upon victory on their exhibition tour in Europe. He was attracting major international attention, and soon had a fan base as large as his best friend Matt's; Sora would know, since she secretly joined the fan club.

Sora sighed contently and reached for her phone. She dialed Kari's cell phone, and after a few rings, was answered by the sweet, angelic voice of the bearer of the Crest of Light.

"_Hello? Sora?"_

"Hey Kari, Yokomon said you called. What's up? How's the setting-up going? I'm sorry I couldn't help out; there was just no way that I could leave my job. I was scheduled for today, and there's nothing the people here hate more than a messed-up schedule."

"_That's alright. I managed to find some suitable help."_

"Who?"

"_Well… Davis and Yolei."_

Sora giggled as images of Davis and Yolei attempting to set things up their own ways popped into her head. And then the digimon popped up in her imagination. "Well," she said, still giggling, "There goes your house."

"_I'm sure they're fine… Well, I hope they're fine. TK, Cody, and I are walking around right now, because Yolei wanted to do this without our help. We'll be visiting later."_

"That sounds like a plan. Is there any way that I could help?"

"_Well, we were wondering if you would be able to stop by somewhere and buy some pizza or something. I promise I'll pay you back for the trouble when you arrive."_

"I'd be delighted to buy some. You don't even need to pay me back. I'll be leaving my office in a few minutes and there's a pizza parlor on the way from here to your house. It'll be convenient. If I'm not mistaken though, you, TK, and Cody went to the supermarket and bought food, didn't you?"

"_Well, yeah, but TK and Cody managed to convince me that considering that Davis, Yolei, and our easily-excited digimon were setting everything up, it would be a good idea to bring in extra food, just in case Yolei and Davis get too busy butting heads to notice that the digimon devoured the food."_

Sora smiled. "Well, that has happened before. Alright, I'll have the pizza with me. What time should I get there?"

"_Well, considering the length of the drive from the airport to my house, I'd say come before… 6:30. Is that alright?"_

Sora looked at the clock. It read 4:55. "Yeah, I get off at 5, so I'll have a good hour and a half to get ready. By the way, I was just wondering, who is picking them up?"

"_Don't worry about that. I asked two very reliable people for that. They'll be on time. In fact, I bet they're already waiting at the terminals…"_

* * *

"CRAP! WE'RE LATE WE'RE LATE WE'RE LATE!"

"If you're so caught up about being late, then why don't you drive faster?"

"Because I'm already pushing the speed limit. Any faster would be very irresponsible."

Izzy pulled out his laptop. "According to the flight reports, Mimi's and Matt's flight was lagging a bit, so they'll be arriving later than expected."

"See, Joe? Izzy says we're fine. So just take a chill pill!"

"Well, I wouldn't be this stressed if a certain Bukamon had just used the restroom when I told him to. _Before_ we started driving. Not during. And then if that Bukamon had just eaten at home like I told him to…"

Bukamon grinned in the back seat. "Hey, when a mon's gotta go, a mon's gotta go. And you know you were hungry too when you saw those golden arches."

Joe scowled. "Well, even if I was hungry, which I was not, I was able to control my hunger. You and Motimon, on the other hand, Bubble Blowed us until I turned. Jeez, where's the self-control?"

Izzy looked at the Digidestined of Reliability. He had been working very hard, and it was paying off: he was well on his way to becoming the doctor that he hoped to be. Some things, however, were hard to change, and while he could control his fear of blood better than before, he still flinched a little from the sight of it. Izzy smiled. 'A doctor, afraid of blood. Such an unlikely combination.'

Izzy's thoughts wandered to his own life. He was still tinkering around with computers, mostly researching his favorite topic: the Digital World. Its very existence still fascinated him, and the fact that data was converted into life there enticed his imagination. If creatures with advanced minds and capabilities could be created from every piece of data that was imputed via computer, who knew what else could be made. The possibilities were mind boggling.

Izzy was brought back to the present when Joe swerved around a sudden accident in front. Motimon jumped. "That was a close one! Good driving, Joe my boy!"

Bukamon jumped to Joe's shoulder. "So you can dodge obstacles like that in real life, but you can barely drive straight in Gran Tourismo? As my partner, you sadden me."

"Well, I'm sorry video games don't excite me much! They just don't stimulate me the way real life does."

Bukamon grinned. "Wow Joe, that sounded very perverted. I knew I could taint your mind."

While Joe and Bukamon bantered, Motimon looked up at his partner. Izzy seemed to be in a state of shock. "What's wrong, Izzy?"

"Well, while we passed by the accident, I happened to feel like glancing in that direction. What I saw…"

By now, Joe and Bukamon had stopped bickering and were now listening to Izzy. "What did you see?" Joe asked.

"I saw… it was only a glimpse, but… I think I saw a Monochromon."

Joe, Bukamon, and Motimon looked at each other. "You sure that's what you saw? Maybe it was the sunlight. Or your imagination. Or maybe you've finally cracked."

Izzy glared at a certain seal-like digimon. "I haven't cracked, Bukamon, but thanks for the concern. No, I'm sure I saw that dinosaur digimon. I wonder…" Izzy sat in thought. Then the silence unnerved him and he said, "Eh, maybe it was my imagination. Let's not worry about it. Are we almost there yet?"

Joe turned back to the road. "I think. According to Mr. Ishida's directions, we drive on the highway for about an hour, and we should see a giant sign that says 'Tokyo International Airport'."

Izzy, Motimon, and Bukamon were looking out the window. Izzy sighed. "Um… Joe, I don't wanna be a bother or anything, but… we _just_ passed a giant sign that says 'Tokyo International Airport'."

It took a few moments for the comment to settle into Joe's mind. When it did…

"CRAP!"

It took another thirty minutes for Joe and Izzy to get to the airport. Joe sighed as he pulled into the airport's strangely-empty pick-up area. "That took much longer than necessary…"

Izzy patted his shoulder consolingly. "At least we made it. According to the reports, they should've only been waiting for fifteen minutes."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "That's not too long, I guess. Hey, do you want to get them while I wait in the car?"

Izzy and Motimon looked out the window. "Izzy won't have to, Joe! There they are!"

Joe put a sleeping Bukamon in one of the back seats and looked at the direction that Motimon was pointing. He smiled when he saw three teenagers exit the airport. They stood there looking around for a few moments, until Matt spotted the van and pointed it out to the other two. Tai and Matt walked coolly towards it, while Mimi ran excitedly, as fast as her luggage would allow her.

As Joe got out of the car, his mind took note of the changes in Tai, Matt, and Mimi. Tai and Matt had grown taller, but Tai's growth was more pronounced than Matt's, as they were now the same height, whereas before, Matt had always had the height advantage over Tai. Tai and Matt both had muscular physiques, Matt from his martial arts training and Tai from both martial arts and soccer workouts. Joe knew very well their growing status as global icons, both from being Digidestined and from their current activities as a soccer star and a pop sensation, respectively. He knew that Tai and Matt were grateful for the lack of a crowd in the pick-up area, because had there been a crowd, things might have become violent, especially if there had been young females around.

"Joe Kido, are you going to stand there without even saying hello? Hmph, I don't feel very welcome right now."

Joe brought his attention to the beautiful lady now pouting in front of him. "Sorry Meems, I was just distracted."

Mimi grinned and walked up to him to give him a generous hug, which he returned as warmly. "I know, I was just kidding around. How have you been?"

"Oh you know, just been tired from my rounds as an intern. I'm just ready for a relaxing summer. Where's Tanemon?"

"I'm in here!" came a voice in the backpack that Mimi was carrying. The little round creature with a leaf on top popped out of the bag. "Man this thing is stuffy. Where's Bukamon?"

"He's in the car sleeping. You might as well wake the lazy bum up when you get in."

As Joe was released from the hug, he looked over the girl that he had had a crush on years before. She was still as beautiful as ever, if not even more now. She had not grown much taller since he had last seen her during the battle against Armageddemon, but her body had definitely matured: she looked and carried herself like a super-model, which really didn't surprise Joe. As she pulled Izzy out of the car, complaining about how it was rude of him to type away at his laptop without greeting her, he gladly noted that she had not lost any of her sincerity.

Suddenly, Joe felt a strong hand pound his shoulder. "Joe, my man! Ole' Reliable himself! How've ya been?"

"Judging from the grimace on his face, I'd say he didn't really appreciate you smacking him, Tai. You should probably refrain from hurting our driver any more."

Tai grinned. "Whatever, Matt. Joe's a strong guy, aren't ya Joe? He can take a hit."

Matt grinned back. "Maybe from a weakling like you."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Make me!"

Joe straightened his glasses and grinned at his two friends as they wrestled each other to the ground. "Glad to see you guys haven't changed much."

"Don't tell that to Matt," said the ball of fur that had managed to pop out of Matt's bag. "Ever since he hosted Saturday Night Live, he hasn't been the most humble of humans."

"Neither has Tai,' said the bouncy pink ball that had bounced out of Tai's sports bag. "Not since he shot the game-winning shot against France with less than ten seconds left. We have such meek partners, don't we, Tsunomon?" The two in-training digimon giggled as Matt and Tai tossed them into the car in a not-so-calm manner.

As the three men were finishing up with loading the luggage into the van, Izzy called out and said, "Hurry up and get in! We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

Joe looked at his watch and settled into the driver's seat while Matt and Tai got into the back with Mimi and the digimon. Mimi promptly asked, "How long will this drive be? I'm getting hungry."

"Well, considering the traffic at this time of day, the wind velocity, and the somewhat slow driving of Joe over here, I'd say… about an hour. I'll text everyone about the ETA."

The passengers in the back hid their grins as Bukamon whispered, "Nerd-alert." Tai leaned back and sighed. 'It's been a long year. I can't wait until the team is back together.'

* * *

Sora glanced at her watch as she and Biyomon waited in line for her pizza. 'Forty-five minutes to go, according to Izzy's text,' she thought.

"Twenty large pizzas to go!"

Biyomon stirred Sora from her thoughts. "That's us!"

Sora sighed as she walked to the cashier. 'I wonder what I'll wear to the party…'

* * *

Kari walked into her house, TK and Cody following slowly behind, afraid to be hit by stray bullets or accidentally slammed by one of the digimon. The two boys were shocked to find the house nicely decorated and lacking destruction. Kari smirked. "I told you everything would be fine."

Just then, Yolei and Davis rushed into the living room. "Oh, you're back."

Cody whispered to TK, "Just then, Yolei sounded a little frantic."

Kari grinned. "This place looks great! Good job you too! Did you set up the food that we bought? If you haven't yet, TK, Cody, and I can do that."

Davis grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, about that…"

Kari looked around. "Wait, where are the digimon? It seems too quiet without them running around."

Emotion fled from Davis and Yolei's faces. "They're just in the bathroom receiving their punishment," said Yolei.

A voice cried out from the bathroom. "Kari, is that you? Save us! This is animal cruelty!"

"Oh, so now we're animals, Gatomon?"

"Shut up DemiVeemon! You're the one who gave us the idea. It's your fault that we're… like… this!"

Kari giggled. "What did they do?"

Davis frowned. "They somehow snuck by us and at the food. Sorry, Kari."

Cody and TK burst out laughing while Kari smiled knowingly. "That's alright, Davis. We knew that something like this would happen. I made a call to Sora, and she's gonna bring some pizza over. Did you get Izzy's text, Yolei?"

Yolei frowned. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

Davis snickered. "She was busy texting someone else."

While Yolei chased Davis around, broom in hand, Kari glanced at the clock, thinking, 'Thirty more minutes until they're here. This half-hour better run by fast.'

Cody nudged TK. "You know what would be great right about now?" he asked as they watched the spectacle.

TK looked at his friend questioningly. "What?" TK asked.

"Popcorn."

* * *

Matt sighed as he looked out the window. After being gone for a year now, he realized that he missed the familiar sights of Odaiba. He glanced over to a sleeping Mimi, who was leaning on the shoulder of a sleeping Tai. The digimon were asleep in the seats behind him, and Izzy was typing away at his laptop.

"Fifteen more minutes, guys," said Izzy. Matt, you should probably wake Mimi and Tai up." Matt shook them awake. 'Finally. We're almost there.'

* * *

Sora and Ken arrived at the same time, and Ken and Wormmon helped Sora and Biyomon carry the pizza to the house.

Sora glanced at her watch while they waited for someone to open the door for them. 'Ten more minutes. They're almost here.'

* * *

Davis and Cody grinned as they barely sat in the living room with Sora, Ken, TK, Yolei, and Kari. Davis started pacing and spoke all of their thoughts. "Ahhh! Five more minutes! They're almost here!"

* * *

Joe slowed the car to a stop. "We're here! Leave the luggage in the car, you can get it later. Let's go!"

Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe walked towards the door, their digimon bouncing behind them. Tai grinned and reached for the door. "Here we go!" Before he could grab the doorknob, however, the door flew open, and a pretty brunette girl flew out and into Tai's arms. The others streamed out behind her, hugging and excitedly greeting the newcomers.

Mimi smiled as Matt grabbed a struggling TK into a headlock for a noogies, and as Tai and Davis ran inside to get first dibs on the pizza. She linked arms with Sora and said the words that were on everyone's mind but unexpressed out loud:

"It's so wonderful that we're all finally together again." She and Sora shared a smile and walked into the Kamiya household.

* * *

And that's that. This was mainly a background setup for the Digidestined. I plan to buff it up in terms of action in the next chapters.

PEACE! R & R!


	3. The Party Crashers

FINALLY! The third chapter!

After more than half a year of dilly-dallying and forgetting, I'm finally gonna continue this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own the Andy, Jenny, and all the people and digimon that won't have any real search results on Google.

Here we go!

* * *

**Digimon: Destiny of the Crests**

**Ch 2: The Party Crashers**

**Odaiba, Japan**

"Hey Tai, can you get me a slice of pepperoni?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sweet! Thanks!"

"..."

"... Hey where are you going with that slice? Give me my pepperoni!"

"Buddy, you can get your own slices of pizza until you finally beat me in a soccer-juggling contest. Or a dribbling contest. Or any soccer-related contest."

"Jerk! Come back here with my pizza!"

Yolei laughed as she watched Davis's attempt to reclaim his pizza from his hero. Their bond, from what she had seen and heard, was a unique one because while Davis did look up to all the other original Digidestined, Tai would always be his role model, the one who kept him in track and showed him how a good leader acted. Indeed, throughout their past adventures, Davis had looked to Tai for guidance and encouragement, and Tai never failed to be of assistance. Yolei smiled as she watched the goggles hanging around his neck, and she knew that they would always remind him, as well as everyone else, of the traits of a leader.

"Ahem."

Yolei's mind snapped from Davis to the two women sitting next to her, smiling knowingly.

"So," Mimi drawled out. "Checking out Tai Jr. are we?"

Yolei blinked. "Who, Davis?" Mimi's smile caused her to cringe. "No way! Davis? You think I like OUR Davis? The clumsy, unrefined, unintelligent oaf? Please Mimi, don't make me sick."

Sora and Mimi giggled at her faked gag reflex. "I don't think she's joking, Meems. Besides, from what I've heard and seen, her true interest is enjoying the hazelnut cookies that she made.

Yolei glanced at the table of refreshments and couldn't help but stare as Ken grabbed a few of her homemade sweets. "Wow he's grabbed a bunch already. Oh! He took a bite of my peanut butter brownies! You think he liked it? I hope he liked it. I wasn't too sure about its taste so I added macadamia nuts to the mix. Wait! Oh no! You don't think he's allergic to nuts do you? I knew I should've put up a sign saying that he had nuts. Now he might go to the hospital! Maybe I should go ask him! But then I'd seem irresponsible and uncaring to him. But if I don't ask he could die! And then I wouldn't be able to tell him about... uh, about my... new... CD collection. I'm sure he would... like... to know." Yolei kicked herself mentally. 'I wouldn't be able to tell him about my new CD collection? I'm sure he would like to know? What the heck was that? I hope they didn't notice me.'

Yolei looked up and found the digidestined of Love and Sincerity grinning widely. "What is your diagnosis, Dr. Mimi Tachekawa?"

"Well, Dr. Sora Takenouchi, I notice some very questionable behavior. Based on her ramblings and her deep red blush, I'd say it has to do with our young friend Ken."

Yolei turned to hide her panicked face. "What? I... I don't know what you're talking about. That's crazy. There's no way I could like Ken Ichijouji! Just because a guy is cool, smart, calm, caring, and sensitive, not to mention good looking, with that athletic build and those piercing dark blue eyes, doesn't mean that... I... that I like him. Okay?"

She turned back to find Sora and Mimi grinning even more widely than before. "It's worse than we thought, Dr. Tachekawa."

"Why I do believe so, Dr. Takenouchi. She's got a severe case of Kenititis. Oh no! Her symptoms are acting up again! Look! More 'fever'!"

Yolei's blush had somehow deepened, and Sora and Mimi burst into a fit of giggles. "I... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sora sighed. "Yolei, I don't know why you're trying to hide this from us. I mean, really? The digidestined of _love_ and _sincerity_? Don't you think we could help you out the most?"

"I guess," Yolei agreed. "Anyways, how's your love life, Mimi?"

She was just about to answer when one of Matt's band's songs started ringing from her purse. "Hold that thought Yolei," Mimi replied as she fished for her phone. Her face lit up, but she tried to cover her glee as soon as she glanced Sora's wide grin.

Yolei stared at both of them. "What's up? Something to do with the text she just got? Who's it from?"

Sora continued grinning as Mimi looked away. "Oh, it's just, you know. Her new boyfriend. Does the name 'Michael' ring any bells?"

Mimi's face turned crimson, and Yolei bombarded her with a string of interrogating questions, hoping to turn the attention away from her. And who knew? Maybe she'd learn a few romance tricks along the way.

* * *

"Say cheese!"

"Pepper jack!"

"Really, Upamon? Pepper jack? Only you would choose such a random cheese."

"It's Cody's fault. He's taken a liking to it lately."

"I haven't tasted it, but I bet I would like it too!"

"That's because you eat everything, DemiVeemon."

"Thank you Gatomon!"

"... That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm hungry! Let's go raid the fridge!"

"Oh no you don't! Those are this week's rations, and I don't want to have to make a second visit to the grocery in two days! Drop the juice, DemiVeemon! Wait! Not literally! You'd better clean that up mister!"

"Oops, gotta run!"

"Oh no you don't! Lightning Paw!"

Izzy watched as Kari attempted to protect her food while Gatomon dragged the knocked-out blue ball of energy back to the kitchen. 'Wow,' he thought. 'For some reason, it seems like she's had to do this before.' Then his mind shifted its focus to the scene he had witnessed earlier. He was sure that what he saw was a Monochromon, yet the others hadn't believed him. Of course, the others could be right, and it could have been his imagination, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

'I need to tell someone. But... who? Who would believe me?'

He scanned the room, and, after thinking it through, walked towards two teens in a small wrestling match. Izzy heard snippets from their conversation. Something about slice of pepperoni.

"Alright, alright! You win! You can have the slice! Now can I get out of this headlock?"

"Sorry, that's what you get for jumping me."

"Well, you're the one who took my slice."

"Hey, uh, Tai? I hate to break up this pleasant discussion, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, hey Izzy. Yeah, sure, let's go into my room."

* * *

Tai jumped on his bed while Izzy closed the door. "So whats up, man? Want some work-out tips? Maybe some advice on the ladies?"

"Excuse me Tai, I'm actually very content on my love life. Girls dig my brains."

"I see. So you aren't gay."

"W-What? Why would you think that?"

"Davis theorized it. I mean, you named your laptop MANDI. I wouldn't put it past him to think that you called me in to confess your secret love to me. Or something."

Izzy laughed. "Oh come on, Tai. I'm sure that Davis is more mature than that."

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right Izzy. So if that wasn't what you wanted to say..."

"Actually, what I wanted to talk about with you involves digimon."

"Oh? Discovered something important?"

"Kinda." Izzy scratched his head. "Well, on the way to picking you, Matt, and Mimi up, I happened to look out the window and well... I saw a Monochromon."

"I have a feeling that you have more to tell me."

"Yeah. It's just... As you know, the digital gates were closed, so the only way anyone could get in is through a digidestined."

"What if there's a hole in the gates somewhere? Wouldn't that allow digimon to get through?"

"That could be the case, but I doubt it. Ever since the battle with Armageddemon, Gennai, Willis, and myself have been beefing up the security, so much so that we're positive that nothing short of mega level digimon could go through, and we both know that Monochromon isn't a mega. Wait, you believe me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean, stress could be giving me hallucinations."

"Do you hear yourself? I've never heard of stress giving people hallucinations. Starvation does that. Or drowsiness. Or a digimon attack. Or my mom's cooking."

"Your mom's cooking isn't that bad, Tai."

"Obviously, you've never tried her boiled turnip surprise." Tai shuddered. "I'd rather not get into the surprise part. And didn't you have... a reaction from the drink that my mom made you back when Diaboromon attacked?"

Izzy grimaced. "Oh. right. How could I forget."

"Anyways," Tai said standing up. "Ruling out that you had a hallucination, and that there's a hole in the gateways, We're down to... digidestined. But that can't be it, right?"

Izzy sighed. "Ideally, yes. But I don't think we can truly rule it out. I mean, Ken didn't really start out on the good side."

"True. I guess all we can do is hope that we're missing something."

Then the lights went out.

* * *

"So... how much do you wanna bet Izzy is gay, and wanted to confess his secret love to Tai?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Really Davis, really?"

"Hey, I'm just saying Matt. You never know. It's not like he ever goes on dates or anything, right Motimon?"

"Yeah. Sadly, the only ladies in his life are the digidestined, his mom, and his laptop."

"... His laptop."

"Yeah, her name's MANDI, short for Monitor Access of Network Digital Intelligence."

"... Sad. I rest my case."

"That doesn't mean he's gay, it just means he's... not interested yet."

Davis walked over to the kitchen. "Hmmm alright. Hey I'm gonna heat up some popcorn. What movie did you guys pick out anyways?"

"Well, we could either watch Snakes on a Plane or Prestige."

"Wow. Hard choice. Either watch snakes hijack a plane or watch magic tricks. Two of my favorite movie topics."

Davis was just about to turn on the microwave's timer when random numbers began to run across the display. "Uh... Kari, I think you're microwave is glitching."

Suddenly, the power went out, leaving all in the dark, both physically and mentally. all the electronic appliances in the house began acting the same way. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and the lights came back on, leaving the digidestined wary.

Tai and Izzy burst out of the room. "Is everyone alright?"

Davis stood up. "Izzy, are you gay?"

"... Told you."

"... No I'm not, Davis."

"We're all okay Tai," Matt said after scanning the scene. "Just very confused."

'This has happened before,' Kari thought. 'But it only happened when... oh no.'

Kari grabbed the TV remote and clicked the on button. TK sighed. "Really, Kari. I know you're excited to see Prestige, but we can't just ignore what just happened."

'I knew it,' Kari thought. "Hush. Just watch."

Everyone gathered around the TV. What they saw shocked them.

_"... We are live in Odaiba, where there have been sightings of what appears to be a dinosaurs."_

"Oh hey it's Matt and TK's dad!"

"Hush Davis!"

"... Sorry."

_"... and while many people have already evacuated, many more have decided to stay put, disbelieving the reports and believing that the destruction is the product of harmless gangs who need to release some steam. One other theory is that the dinosaur is part of the numerous creatures called digimon, who had been involved in global panic in 2004..." _

"Hey Cody."

"Yeah Davis?"

"Is it me, or does it seem like every time we turn on the TV, it's turned to the news, and the news report is something bad involving us?"

"... I don't know what you're talking about. That's crazy."

"Actually, I've noticed it too. That's weird. I thought I was the only one who saw that."

"Yeah, I noticed that it tended to happen too."

"See, Joe and Gatomon too! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"Oh, you're still crazy."

"Thank you, Gatomon."

"Be quiet! We're trying to listen to the report!" exclaimed Izzy, who had just returned with Tai.

"Last year, I turned on the news and an ad for a sale at Forever 21 came up, so I just haaaad to go! So I got in my car and rushed to the store expecting a bustle of women running around, but there were only a few people in it! And then I asked and found out that the sale was _tomorrow_! Is that funny or what?"

"... Yes Mimi, that's very funny."

"Aw, thanks Izzy!"

_"This is Hiroaki Ishida signing ou- wait! Did you hear that roar? Look! Over there! Come on!"_

Suddenly the camera view shifted, and what they saw was not a comforting sight. A group of Monochromon were standing not a hundred meters away. Their roars could now be heard by all in the area, and there were many frantic residents trying to flee from their homes.

_"A group of what appears to be ten monstrous dinosaurs has appeared! The police is already here, but their bullets are only agitating them! If the digidestined can hear me, please come and help!"_

Tai clicked off the TV. "That's our cue!"

Davis jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! Finally, some action! Are you ready, DemiVeemon?"

"..."

"... DemiVeemon?" Davis walked over to the kitchen. "Where are- Aw man! DemiVeemon! Why are you so bloated?"

"Ugh... Davis, I don't feel so good..."

Cody and Kari followed Davis in. "Oh man, not you too Upamon!"

"Sorry Cody. I couldn't resist!"

"Aw, you ate all the food in the fridge!"

"It's your fault Kari! You always have the tastiest food!"

"That's no excuse DemiVeemon!"

"Hey, you always finish her food!"

"Well... uh... that's-"

Matt popped into the kitchen. "We gotta go NOW! Davis, Cody, looks like you're gonna have to sit out on the action this time. Let's go Kari!"

"Right!"

Soon, Davis and Cody were the only ones left in the house. Davis sighed and picked up his digimon, and Cody did the same.

"Well, I guess all we can do is watch the news and wait."

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Davis grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, hoping that the situation hadn't gotten any worse.

* * *

Tai sighed. "Great. The situation has gotten worse."

As he and the other digidestined piled out of their respective rides, they saw that the group of Monochromon were rampaging on the street. Cars went flying as the large creatures charged, creating a chaotic havoc.

Matt reached into his pocket and grabbed his digivice. "Alright guys, let's make this quick!"

Tai gripped his own digivice and grinned at Tai. "How about we make things interesting too? Whoever's Monochromon is the last one standing has dish duty!"

"Alright, but I hope you aren't expecting it to happen to me, because you'll all be disappointed! On your mark, get set, digivolve!"

Sora sighed. "Oh boy..."

"**Koromon, digivolve to... Agumon! Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!**"

"**Tsunomon, digivolve to... Gabumon! Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!**"

"**Motimon, digivolve to... Tentomon! Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**"

"**Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!**"

"**Tanemon, digivolve to... Palmon! Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!**"

"**Bukamon, digivolve to... Gomamon! Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!**"

"**Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!**"

"**Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!**"

Yolei grabbed her D-Terminal. "Digi-armor energize!"

"**Hawkmon, armor digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of sincerity!**"

Kari watched as the rest of the digidestined got on their respective digimon and rushed to battle. She then looked down at Gatomon, who was calmly doing some stretches. "So... do you want to armor digivolve or just fight like that? You'd better pick quickly. I don't really want to do the dishes, especially after what DemiVeemon and Upamon did."

Gatomon sighed and stretched her back. "I bet. Well... It'd be nice to freshen up my skills as Nerfertimon."

Kari nodded. "Alright." She reached into her pocket and grabbed her own D-Terminal. "Digi-armor, energ- ah!"

Meanwhile, Tai and Greymon were ahead of the pack. They had to chase the Monochromon herd, who had charged down the road in the direction away from them. He turned and shouted, "Come on guys, last one there's a digi-egg! Well, that and they have to clean up the mess in the sink."

Joe groaned. "Man, it's not fair. Ikkakumon is too slow! At this rate I might as well put on my apron and rubber gloves."

Ikkakumon snorted. "Well, thanks for the confidence, Joe."

Ken sighed. "You know, some of us could be attacking already. You know, with long range attacks?"

"... You know Ikkakumon, we should've thought of that. I mean, your main attack is long range."

"... True. Harpoon Torpedo!" The missile blasted one of the Monochromon on the back, and it turned and belted, "Volcano Strike!" Before the attack could reach them, however, there was a blue light, followed by a voice yelling, "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon's attack slammed into the fireball, dissipating it completely.

The rest of the herd, noticing the new commotion, turned around to face them. "Who're you?" called the biggest one. It had a scar over its left eye, and was obviously the group's leader. "Eh, whatever. I hope you don't mind, but you're our new charging dummies. Monochromon, charge!"

Matt grinned as he watched the herd draw closer and closer towards them. "Looks like we got their attention."

Tai and Greymon stepped forward in a rush of adrenaline and fiery courage. "Alright, let's fight! We call dibs on big bad scarface over there!"

Greymon grinned. "He's dead meat!"

Matt and Garurumon hid their grins. "Alright," Matt sighed. "You're the leader, you're the strongest. Of course, only you can defeat their leader. It's fate. We'll go take care of the other, weaker ones. Let's go guys."

Tai and Greymon stood in confusion as the others dashed past them. "Greymon, any ideas on what that was all about?"

The big dinosaur pawed the ground. "Not a clue."

"Wow, you two really are thick."

Tai turned to Yolei, who, along with Shurimon, hadn't moved yet. "What? You know why Matt was acting weird?"

Shurimon spun his blades. "It was his way of telling you that you're doing the dishes."

"Wait, what?"

Yolei giggled. "Still don't get it? If you two are taking out the strongest Monochromon, wouldn't the two of you have the hardest time fighting him? You need more time to defeat your opponent. Thus, you lose the bet. Dish duty will be yours."

Tai and Greymon looked at each other. "Oh sh-"

"By the way," Yolei yelled as she and Shurimon ran into battle. "The longer you sit there, the harder it's gonna be to avoid losing the bet! Whoa! Shurimon, watch out! Geez, you almost got my designer scarf burned!"

"Sorry."

Tai scratched his head in frustration. "Dangit, she's right. Greymon, let's go!"

"Right! Nova Blast!"

* * *

"Needle Spray!"

"Slamming Attack!" The needles were rendered helpless against the rageful Monochromon's tough outer shell.

"Togemon, watch out!"

Togemon leaped up to avoid the charging adversary. 'Man, this is tougher than it used to be.'

Monochromon turned and aimed at the cactus. "Volcano Strike!" The fiery ball flew at Togemon, who in leaped forward to meet the flames. "Lightning Jab!" She rapidly doused the flames with his gloves. She then used the momentum of the impact between her punches and the fire ball to dodge another incoming burst of flame. She was in mid-fall when a voice from his left called out "Your left!" She raised his glove just in time for it to absorb some of the impact of the charging Monochromon. Togemon went flying into a wall near her hiding partner.

Mimi ran over to Togemon. "Are you okay?"

Togemon got up slowly and rubbed his head. "Yeah. I'm just a little out of practice is all. I- Mimi, get down!"

Togemon leaped in front of Mimi and jabbed at the incoming fireball that Monochromon had just blasted towards them. "Ohhh, attacking a defenseless girl huh? You'll pay for that!"

"Togemon, I'm definitely a woman now!"

"Whatever."

Togemon leaped at Monochromon, and before it could spew another Volcano Strike, yelled "Lightning Jab!" and dealt the horned digimon a vicious uppercut. Monochromon's head was pushed back, and Togemon took the chance she was given, dealing a flurry of powerful strikes. "Lightning Jab! Lightning Jab! Take another... Lightning Jab!" Monochromon was blasted into the air, leaving its belly exposed. "And for the finale... Needle Spray!" Togemon spun rapidly, and hundreds of needles flew at the flying enemy. Monochromon was blasted into a truck, and it burst into a shower of pixels.

Mimi ran out as Togemon devolved to an exhausted Palmon. "Yay! Looks like we won the bet!"

Palmon took a seat on the curb, and Mimi followed suit. "Man," Palmon said as she stared at her viney hands. "My hands are still numb from all the punches I had to throw."

"Well, look on the bright side! At least we know that we won't have to make our hands soggy from washing dishes! That's Tai's and Agumon's job!"

* * *

"Garurumon, right!"

Matt held on as Garurumon swiftly dove away from the fireballs that the Monochromon in front of them was belting. They had been methodically working on getting closer to the digimon in order to deal a finishing blow, with Matt instructing to "Wait for our chance to strike," but whatever progress they made was diminished by the rapid string of Volcano Strikes bombarding them. They had been waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to come, but its coming was slow.

Garurumon leaped off a car just as a fireball struck it, and the ensuing explosion blasted both the wolf and his rider into a front lawn. Matt was sent rolling, and he shielded his eyes from the flying debris caused by the impact between grass and digimon. Matt stood up and brushed himself up. "Garurumon, you okay?"

The large digimon grunted. "That could have gone better. On the plus side, whoever owns this lawn really kept it neat and clean. I could lay here all night..."

Matt leaped back onto him. "Try another night. Tonight, we dodge fireballs."

Garurumon leaped away as another blast created a crater in the lawn. "Aw darn," said Garurumon. "And it was such a comfy lawn too."

Garurumon continued to leap around the incoming blasts, but with each dodge, Matt grew more restless. Then, as Garurumon leaped around a corner, Matt happened to hear a "Needle Spray!" and glanced back at Togemon's finishing blow. At that, Matt's patience ended.

"Forget this. End it, Garurumon."

"With pleasure."

Garurumon suddenly pounced forward, avoiding a fireball that could have burned them. As he flew in mid-air, another Volcano Strike flew towards them...

"Howling Blaster!"

... and it was negated by Garurumon's blue flames.

Garurumon landed and dashed towards his enemy, dodging blasts left and right, and dissipating the blasts he couldn'd dodge with his Howling Blaster. He went from a hundred feet away to seventy feet away to only forty feet away. The closer Garurumon got, the more frantic Monochromon's attacks grew. Soon it was blasting a spray of random fireballs, and it grew harder for Garurumon to dodge. He started getting pushed back, when Matt yelled, "No! Come on Garurumon, you can dash through this!" This gave Garurumon the encouragement he needed. He burst forward and spun mid-air between two narrowly blasted fireballs. Matt leaned to the side as one of the fireballs missed burning him by a hair. Garurumon landed under Monochromon's large head, which was raised to the sky, blasting fireballs into the darkness, unaware of the enemy below him.

"Now!" cried Matt. Before Monochromon could recover, Garurumon pounced up. "Subzero Ice Fang!" Garurumon sank his teeth into Monochromon's neck. It burst into data particles, leaving Matt and Gabumon on the street alone.

"Well," sighed Matt, wiping his sweaty face on the back of his hand. "That took longer than it should've."

"It's okay Matt. At least we know we didn't lose."

Matt grinned. "True. Sucks to be Tai."

* * *

"Meteor Wing!"

"Slamming Attack!"

Sora watched as Birdramon's volley of flames was doused by Monochromon's powerful charge. Again.

Sora sighed as Birdramon evaded Monochromon's Volcano Strike. Again. 'This is getting no where fast.' The two digimon had been going through the same routine for the last fifteen minutes: Birdramon would send a volley of fireballs towards Monochromon, who would stop them with its Slamming Attack. Birdramon would then have to dodge a Volcano Strike, then counterattack with a Meteor Wing, and the cycle was repeated.

And it was getting on Sora's nerves. She wanted a quick win, or lots of action, or something other than the repetitive spectacle that faced her. She couldn't bear it any longer. "Seriously, can I see some change in this battle?"

"Volcano Strike!" Birdramon was blasted away as a second Monochromon attacked from behind. Sora groaned. "Oh come on! Not that kind of change!"

Suddenly, two large shuriken flew at the two Monochromon, who jumped out of the way.

Sora smiled. "Now that's the kind of change I was looking for. Thanks Yolei, Shurimon!"

Yolei ran up to Sora as Shurimon somersaulted onto a car. "Shurimon! It's bad manners to show off!"

"Sorry."

Sora smiled. "It's okay. But how are we gonna take these two out? I don't really feel like washing dishes tonight."

"Well," started Yolei, "they don't seem like the smartest digimon on the block. Maybe we could use them against them."

Sora's face lit up. "We could definitely use that against them! Yolei, how about we use some teamwork on these dinosaurs? You think that's against the bet rules?"

"Well, let's keep it our little secret."

"Sweet. Hey Birdramon, Shurimon, team huddle!"

The Monochromon watched in confusion as the four figures huddled and whispered. Yolei looked over at them. "Oh I'm sorry! How rude of us, making you wait there while we talk. Just sit down and relax. We'll only be a few moments." Then she ducked back into the huddle. The two intruders turned to each other, shrugged, and sat down.

After a few moments, the huddle broke. Yolei grinned sweetly. "Okay, we're ready! You can get up now!"

The Monochromon got up.

"Wait wait wait! Sit back down again! You got up too fast! Slow down!"

The Monochromon sat down.

"Alright! Try again!"

The Monochromon got up. Slowly.

"Good! Much better!"

Sora took out a camera. "Do you guys think you could stand up like, on your hind legs? I'm doing an article on the unknown capabilities of certain digimon, and that includes the ability of Monochromon to stand. The both of you could be famous!"

The Monochromon stood up.

Sora smiled sweetly and aimed her camera. "Okay, freeze! Just like that!"

"How's this?" one Monochromon grunted as he struggled to keep still.

Yolei grinned. "Perfect."

"Meteor Wing!"

"Double Star!"

The Monochromons' eyes widened as two flaming ninja stars flew at them. They struggled to get down into a defensive position, but the stars were faster than they were, and they burst into thousands of data particles.

Yolei pumped her fist into the air. "That's what I call bird power!"

"... I'm... not a bird."

Sora sighed. "Just let her go Shurimon. You know how she gets."

They watched as Yolei started laughing maniacally.

"True."

"By the way," Sora said, looking around. "Have you heard Gatomon or Nefertimon at all?"

The newly devolved Hawkmon shrugged. "Nope. I kind of just assumed that they were fighting."

"Hm. Okay." But deep down, Sora wasn't so sure things _were _okay. 'We'll go check things out...'

* * *

Matt and Gabumon had decided to walk around and see if they could bump into anyone. Because the Monochromon had panicked, the individual battles had grown more and more spread out. And thus, Matt and Gabumon had been walking for near ten minutes without seeing any more than wreckage.

Matt sighed. "Why is this area so widespread? It shouldn't be this hard to find giant creatures screaming and blasting fireballs and other strange things at each other!"

"There there Matt, we'll find them. Eventually. I know! Just call them on your cellphone!"

"... It died. On the plane. Because SOMEONE wanted to play Tetris during the whole flight instead of just letting it rest!"

"... hehehe. Sorry."

Matt took ten more steps, but his feet couldn't take it anymore, and he stopped right in front of an intersection. "OH MY GOSH SHOW ME A SIGN!"

"Volcano Strike!"

Matt and Gabumon gaped as a fireball passed by not a foot away from his face, crashing into a house on his left. Gabumon blinked. "Well, you asked for a sign."

"Shuddup Gabumon."

They walked around a corner to see where the blast had come from and came face to face with Angemon and Stingmon battling their respective opponents.

Angemon gathered energy into his fist and rushed at his opponent. "Hand of Fate!"

Stingmon dove towards his opponent, thrusting the spikes on both of his arms forward. "Stinging Strike!"

Monochromon shielded themselves from the attacks, then raised their heads. "Volcano Strike!"

Angemon and Stingmon backed off, nimbly dodging the onslaught of fireballs rushing towards them, then dove back to close range. They continued to dodge and somersault through the air as bursts of flames flew at them, ready to blaze them at a moment's strike.

TK and Ken, who were standing some meters away, saw Matt and Gabumon approaching. "Hey bro, what's up? You look a little out of it."

"Yeah, and you smell... smokey."

Gabumon sniffed. "Well, he tried to play with fire."

"Anyway," Matt started as he smacked his partner on the head. "Looks like you guys are having some trouble."

Ken looked down, clearly troubled. "Yeah, it's really weird. Our digimon should have gotten a relative strength boost from the fact that we, along with our digivices, power them up. But these Monochromon are pretty much at the same level as our partners. There's definitely some unknown force making them stronger. I can literally feel it."

Gabumon blinked. "Foreboding much?"

Matt put his hand on the former Digimon Emperor's shoulder. "Don't worry. They're stronger, but not that much stronger. We'll still beat them."

Ken sighed. "It's not just this battle that I'm worried about."

TK turned back to the battle. "Well, let's get through this battle before we worry about what's coming. Ken, it's time for the plan!"

Ken nodded. "Stingmon, Angemon, employ pattern 'intersect'!"

Angemon and Stingmon nodded, and retreated, charging their energy as they dodged the never-ending barrage of flames.

"Hey TK," Gabumon said, tugging at his pants. "What does pattern 'intersect' mean?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

Angemon and Stingmon continued to charge up their energy, and soon they were each surrounded by a powerful aura, Angemon's being gold and Stingmon's being violet. When they finished charging, they gathered the energy into their fists and dove at the Monochromon, somersaulting and spinning through the ensuing rain of fire. As with Garurumon's battle, the closer they got, the more panicked they grew, and their blasts grew more and more frequent. But the two aerial digimon stayed focused, and continued to dodge the oncoming Volcano Strikes. And when they got into striking distance...

"Hand of Fate!"

"Stinging Strike!"

As the two diving digimon descended upon them, the Monochromon tried to counter with Volcano Strikes. But just before the fireballs struck, the Angemon and Stingmon suddenly switched places, thrusting their attacks on the other's opponent. The Monochromon could only growl as they were unexpectedly smashed in their faces, and they exploded into data bits.

Matt clapped. "That was some pretty good teamwork. And such a simple plan too. I mean, all pattern 'intersect' was was Angemon and Stingmon switching. Why not just say 'switch' or something?"

Ken sighed. "Well... TK thought that would be too 'uncool'."

Matt sweatdropped. "What are you, a secret agent?"

"What? Good teams always have cool battle formation names. That's why we have plays in basketball."

"... Whatever. In any case, you thought up a pretty smart plan there, Ken. I don't expect any less from you."

TK frowned. "Hey! Why does he automatically get credit for that plan? Is it that hard to believe that I could have thought that up?"

"Did you think it up?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Suddenly Ken's cellphone began to ring, and he picked it up. "Oh, hey Izzy. Uh huh. Yeah, we just finished. Alright. We'll be there."

Wormmon crawled to Ken. "Who was that?"

Ken grinned. "That was Izzy. He and Joe just took out their opponents. So now the only ones left are Tai and Kari. He said that we should all gather where Tai is, since he's gonna be the last one to win anyway."

Patamon giggled and plopped onto TK's hat. "Then off we go!"

"Hey! You're wrinkling my hat! Oh come on! Now you're just wiggling on purpose!"

Matt looked down to see Gabumon gazing thoughtfully at his head. "What are you looking at?"

"Can I get on your head too?"

"... No."

* * *

"... How about we think our choices through a little better in the future, eh Greymon?"

"... Good idea."

Tai watched as Greymon got back up to face the giant Monochromon staring him down. "Round two, eh? You two up to it? You might as well just surrender to me, ScarMonochromon! Ahahahaha!"

Greymon sweatdropped as he watched his opponent's maniacal laughter. "You definitely made that name up to sound cooler."

"N-No I didn't! How dare you tease me like that! Volcano Strike!"

"Nova Blast!"

Tai shielded his eyes as the ensuing explosion blew him back. "Come on Greymon! Don't back down!"

"Slamming Attack!" Monochromon charged at Greymon, who braced himself for impact. A moment later, they were locked in a battle of strength, Monochromon pushing forward with his giant horn and Greymon struggling to push him back. Suddenly Monochromon opened his mouth and yelled, "Volcano Strike!"

Tai cringed as Greymon was blasted back, slamming into a car still parked in the street. Greymon growled in annoyance as the Monochromon charged at him again, and he shot a Nova Blast to slow him down. He got back up just in time to hold down the charging Monochromon's horn. As he was struggling, Greymon had an idea. He sucked in his breath and, yelling "Nova Blast!", shot a giant fireball right into the Monochromon's face. The Monochromon ducked his head, causing the blast to be blocked by the digimon's mask. "Ha! Did ya really think that would work on me! What a suck- oof!" Monochromon's taunting had been cut short by a powerful kick to the jaw, and the impact blasted him away.

Tai grinned. "That's the way, Greymon!" Greymon smirked at his fallen adversary. "You don't look so high and mighty now, ScarMonochromon!"

Monochromon struggled to get up. "You'll pay for that! Attack!"

"Volcano Strike!"

"Greymon! Watch out!"

Greymon's eyes grew wide as a fireball slammed into his back. Tai grimaced as a second Monochromon came out from behind one of the few still-standing houses. 'This is just great.'

The two Monochromon surrounded the fallen Greymon, smirking tauntingly. "Well well well, looks like you're the one who don't look so high and mighty now. Too bad ya didn't notice my lil follower hiding back there."

"Yeah! Too bad ya didn't see me! Boss's plans are too complex for yer lil mind to understa- argh!" For the second time in the battle, a Monochromon's sentence was cut short by Greymon, who had lashed his tail at the smaller Monochromon. Then he whipped it at the leader, who was pushed back.

Tai ran to Greymon as they struggled to recover. "We should probably retreat for now. The two of them are too much for us."

"Good idea."

Tai looked back as he and Greymon escaped, and saw that the two Monochromon were charging after them. "Greymon, faster! They're gaining on us! Use those giant leg muscles!"

As they turned a corner, Tai saw where they had parked their cars, and another sight that didn't comfort him: his little sister on the ground, Gatomon cradling her head. "Oh no! What happened to Kari? Greymon! Keep them busy while I go check on her!"

"Got it! Nova Blast!"

Tai slid down the now battling Greymon and dashed towards his sister. "Gatomon! What happened?"

Gatomon shook her head. "I don't know! She just collapsed before we could go! I tried to get her into a car, but all of them are locked, and I didn't wanna make anyone mad by destroying any car doors!"

"Okay, good job. I'll take it from here. It looks like Greymon needs help."

Gatomon leaped up. "Got it!" She dashed at the Monochromon and pounced, yelling "Lightning Paw!" The smaller Monochromon was blasted away as Gatomon landed on Greymon's shoulder.

Greymon grinned. "Glad you could make it, Gatomon."

"Glad I could too. Lightning Paw!"

Tai watched as the battle turned in their favor. 'Alright! We got this!' Suddenly, he felt his sister beginning to stir, and looked down to see her opening her eyes.

Kari groaned and tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"Whoa, easy there Kari." Tai gently helped her to her feet. "I don't know, when I got back here you were already down. Do you remember anything?"

Kari shook her head. "All I remember is that I was about to digivolve Gatomon, and then... I blacked out. Don't give me that look Tai, I'm alright now. I just... feel a little dizzy."

Tai caught her as her dizziness made her stumble. "A little dizzy, huh? Here, just hold on to me. Don't push yourself like you did back then. I don't want you getting sick again."

"Oh Tai..."

"Oh no! It got past us! Guys, watch out!"

The siblings' eyes widened as a blast of fire flew towards them. It was too close to dodge, so Tai grabbed Kari and moved in front of her, shielding her from the blast. They closed their eyes, waiting for the impact, but...

"Vee-Laser!" A laser blasted into Monochromon's attack, nullifying it.

Tai and Kari turned to their saviors. "Davis! ExVeemon!"

"Don't forget us!" said Cody, who came riding on Ankylomon.

Davis got off his partner and grinned. "Sorry we're late. It took DemiVeemon and Upamon a little while to unbloat."

Tai grinned back. "Well, better late than never, I always say! Now let's take these two out!"

The four digidestined digimon surrounded the two Monochromon in a circle. "Looks like you two are out of luck," Gatomon smirked.

The scarred Monochromon growled. "Oh yeah? Well, time for plan B! Volcano Strike!"

The four surrounding digimon braced for impact, but were shocked to find that he hadn't blasted at them, but at his follower, who burst into data particles. The lone Monochromon grinned as he absorbed the data of all the Monochromon that the digidestined had defeated. He roared as he was surrounded by an orb of data.

Cody grimaced. "Guys, watch out! He's digivolving!"

"Monochromon, digivolve to... Vermilimon!"

Tai grabbed his digivice. "Greymon, let's go!"

"Right! Greymon, digivolve to... Greymon! Wait, that's not right. Tai, I don't think I can digivolve!"

Ankylomon growled. "What, so he's allowed to digivolve and we're not? How's that fair?"

The four digidestined digimon backed away as Vermilimon roared into the sky. "I don't think any of the digimon we've ever faced has made sure the battle was fair," Gatomon replied.

"Guys, we're supposed to attack him, not talk about him! Nova Blast!"

"Right! Vee-Laser!"

Greymon and ExVeemon shot at the much larger Ultimate digimon, but when the smoke cleared, he was barely fazed. He opened his mouth, where he began to charge red energy and yelled...

"Oh boy," ExVeemon sighed, bracing himself.

"... Volcano Strike II!"

Greymon and ExVeemon were blasted into two of the many vacant houses on the street. "Ugh," Greymon groaned. "How you feelin', ExVeemon?"

"D-Didn't hurt a bit," said the blue dragon as he struggled to get up. "You sound like it hurt though, Greymon."

"Psh... N-No way. I just... got a little hungry, that's all."

"If you two are fine, think you could help us out? Lightning Paw!" Gatomon smacked Vermilimon on the face, but he barely reacted, except to nudge her off.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon jumped into the air and slammed his heavy body onto Vermilimon's back, but all that did was make him growl in annoyance. "Well," Ankylomon quipped as he lay on Vermilimon's back. "This is kinda awkward."

Greymon and ExVeemon rushed at the large digimon. "Nova Blast!" "Vee-Laser!" Both of their attacks combined, creating a flaming beam in the shape of a V. But Vermilimon opened his mouth and, yelling, "Volcano Strike II!", nullified the empowered blast with his own.

Davis grinned. "That was so cool! We could name that Nova Laser, or Vee Blast or something!"

Tai sighed. "Too bad it didn't hit." Suddenly, Tai had an idea. "Gatomon, distract Vermilimon!"

"Easier said than done," replied the feline digimon. "My attacks barely faze him!"

"Then hit him where you'll definitely get his attention!"

"Where... Ohhh. Gotcha!"

Gatomon leaped at Vermilimon, coiled her paw, and slashed at the area that was sure to get his attention: his eye.

"Lightning Paw!"

Vermilimon roared in pain and clenched his eye tightly. Gatomon wouldn't let up, and kept slashing at his eyelid.

Tai turned to Greymon and ExVeemon. "Do that combined attack again!"

"Right! Nova Blast!"

"Vee-Laser!"

The digidestined watched as the two attacks combined into one. "I got it!" yelled Davis. "Vee-Nova!"

Tai thought about it. "Well, that works. Vee-Nova it is!"

Vermilimon saw the incoming blast with his good eye and attempted to counter it. "Volcanic Stri-!"

"Ankylomon!"

Ankylomon, who was still on Vermilimon's back, grinned and, raising his tail, said, "Way ahead of you Tai! Tail Hammer!"

Vermilimon was momentarily stunned and gaped as his back was bombarded by the heavy mace-like tail, and the distraction was just enough. The newly named Vee-Nova shot into the Vermilimon's mouth, obliterating him from the inside. Ankylomon and Gatomon managed to leap off as the Ultimate-level digimon let out one last roar before bursting into data particles.

Kari and Cody watched as Davis and Tai pumped their fists into the air. "Honestly. They're exactly the same."

Tai ran to the newly devolved Koromon and picked him up. "That was awesome, buddy!"

"Yeah! We blasted him outta the park!"

"Wow, a baseball reference."

"What? I get bored when you leave me at home for soccer practice."

"Hey guys!"

The four digidestined turned to find the rest of their group running up to them. "What happened?" Izzy asked. "This place is way more wrecked than where we had our own battles!"

Tai grinned. "Well, ole' scar face decided to digivolve on us. But it's okay, we took him down."

"Yeah! With some good old teamwork and a couple of Vee-Novas!"

"... Vee-Novas?"

Tai sighed. "I'll explain later."

Matt turned to Kari. "Hey, by the way, was the scarred Monochromon the last one to go down?"

"Well, assuming all of you guys beat the other Monochromon at least five minutes before you came, then yeah, he was the last."

Everyone, save the ones who had battled Vermilimon, grinned.

"Hey Tai," Sora said, grinning.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Guess what you just got?"

"What? Oh... crap."

As the digidestined left the neighborhood, they failed to notice another digimon quietly slipping away...

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... This is your fault Tai."

"W-What are you talking about? You wanted to fight him too!"

"But you wanted to fight him first!"

"Well, I didn't actually fight him, you dummy!"

"What did you call me? Eat soap bubbles!"

"Argh! That stung my eyes! You'll pay for that!"

"Ahh! Help! I'm being attacked!"

"Please don't break our dishes."

Tai and Agumon froze in mid-bubble fight as Kari walked in. "Uh... yeah, okay. Sorry."

Kari sighed. "Honestly... You two brought this upon yourselves. How could you make a bet like that and then a minute later want to fight the toughest digimon there? Either you're really forgetful, or you're really cocky. Or you like washing dishes."

"... Yeah! We love washing dishes!"

"Tai just said that because the first two choices hit the mark."

"W-Why you little- Come 'ere!"

"Ahh! Help again!"

Kari giggled. "Okay, just this once, I'll help with the dishes. But just this once."

When they finished the dishes, they joined the rest of the digidestined in the living room. "What's going on?" Tai inquired.

"Izzy's doing something nerdy!"

"... Thanks Mimi. Actually, I'm going through the results of a scan i was doing during the battles."

"What kind of scan?"

"Well, you know how I said that the only ways that a digimon could escape through a digital gate were if they were strong enough to break through the security, namely Mega level digimon, or if they were let out through an outside source, namely digivices?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I scanned a hundred mile radius to see if I could detect any computers being accessed as digital gates."

Tai thought about this. "What did you find?"

"Well," Izzy started as he scanned through the results. "It looks like no computers were used to open the gate. It's hard to believe, but there must be another factor that I missed."

Joe sighed. "Well, the reasons will reveal themselves soon enough. For now, let's be content that we won tonight's battle."

"Hahaha Joe sounds like an old man!"

"Well, he is twenty."

"H-Hey!"

"Joe's got a point though," said Matt. "We'll figure this stuff out eventually. For now, what's everyone doing this coming week?"

"Well, TK's got that basketball tournament," Kari pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Mimi exclaimed. "It's an international tournament for high school players right? Some of my friends from the States are going because they have younger siblings playing."

TK grinned. "All of you should come! We can use all the cheering we can get."

Tai pumped his fist. "Alright, it's settled! Let's all go to the tournament! It'll give us some time to relax and hang out without random digimon attacking us."

"Wait," said Davis. "So an American team is coming?"

"Yep!" Mimi quipped.

"Then I definitely gotta come."

Kari frowned. "I hope you're not coming to watch Japan lose, Davis."

"... Uh... Of course not!"

"Davis..."

"Don't look at me like that Kari! It's scaring me!"

"That's the point."

Yolei glanced at her watch. "Whoa! It's getting pretty late! We should let Kari and Tai go. I'm sure Tai is feeling jet lagged."

Tai yawned. "Now that you mention it, I could use some sleep."

Everyone got up to leave, and Tai and Kari said their goodbyes, reminding everyone to mark the tournament on their schedules. Izzy exited last, and Tai stopped him. "Hey buddy, don't worry about the digimon for now. Knowing them, they'll show up again, so you'll have more chances to figure things out."

Izzy grimaced. "That's what I'm afraid of. I'll consult Gennai and Willis about this."

Tai nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Goodnight!"

Tai walked back inside the house and realized that it had turned into a garbage dump. Half slices of pizza, chips, and dip lay scattered on the floor. He walked into the kitchen, where Kari was cleaning up the mess that DemiVeemon and Upamon had created. "A little help, Tai?"

Tai yawned. "Oh, I want to help, I really do, but my... yawwwnnnn... jet lag is affecting me harder than usual."

"Tai..."

"... Okay okay. Sorry. Geez, Davis was right, your staring can get scary."

* * *

**The Dark Ocean**

Running. Running. Faster. She had to go faster.

'Must report this to the Master!'

She leaped through the thick foliage of the shadowy forest, aware of the eyes that followed her every movement. 'Keep going. Must hurry.'

She finally made it through the forest, and dashed towards a large towering fortress, emanating with a dark aura that was suffocating to weaker digimon. Fortunately, she was strong enough to withstand it. She leaped through the gate and bounded into the private keep of her Master.

"My lord! The Monochromon were overpowered! What shall we do?"

A large, dark form chuckled. "Relax, my faithful servant. They were just a test. A test to see how far my work over the last couple of years has gone. I see that it has advanced to the point where I can send multiple digimon through the crack. Soon, the time will come when we will attack! But for now, I want you to find a certain digimon for me..."

"Of course, my Master!"

* * *

**Washington D.C., USA**

"Kuya! Hurry up! We're leaving soon!"

"Alright, alright! Give us a sec!"

A teenager stood at the door of his now empty room, thinking about all that had transpired in it. "Wow. I'm gonna miss this place."

"Me too. I can't believe we're really leaving!"

"We'll be okay though. As long as we're together."

"Yeah."

"Andy! What's taking you so long?"

"Coming Mom!"

Andy turned and ran down the stairs, holding a suitcase and a duffelbag. "Well, looks like the start of another adventure, eh Sunmon?"

"This'll be fun!"

Andy ran past a younger teenage girl, who sighed. "Jeez Kuya. we're almost late for our plane. Moonmon's already getting restless in the car!"

"Hehehe... Sorry. I had a couple of things to check on my laptop. You know, digimon stuff."

"Well... whatever. Did you forget anything? Your digivice, for example?"

"Not this time! It's right here in my... well, it should be here in my pocket. Maybe i did forget."

"Maybe you did forget. Here, I grabbed it on the way out. Good thing, too."

"... Hehehe, thanks little sis."

"No problemo."

"Alright, we're ready to go! Japan, here we come!"

* * *

... And that took longer than expected. But I'm just glad I finally finished!

R & R! ^-^


	4. Tournament of Champions

I'm sooo sorry about the late chapter! College life really puts a stopper on extracurricular activities.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

BTW: *"Text that is surrounded by asterisks is English!"*

**Digimon: Destiny of the Crests**

**Tournament of Champions**

**Odaiba, Japan**

"Screen! Screen!"

"Watch the cutter!"

"Get the ball to Chikao in the post!"

"Hey, swing it out!"

"Watch the shot! That's your man!"

"It's a three!"

"Box out! Box out!"

"It's good! Red team wins!"

"Huddle up! Nice shot, Hopey!"

TK laughed at the mention of his nickname, a play on his goofy attitude off the court and the fact that he was the "hope of Japanese basketball". 'If only they knew that I bore the crest of Hope, too.' He wiped off some sweat trickling down his face. They had been practicing for the last few hours, brushing up on the offensive plays and the defensive positions. Then they had an intense scrimmage, which his team had just won, thanks to his three-point shot.

As he joined the team huddle, he thought about how much was riding on their success. They were clearly underdogs in the tournament, but this team was an assembly of the greatest young basketball talent that Japan had ever seen. The depth and skill on the team was unexpectedly high, and their home court advantage would give them a good cheering basis. And leading the team was TK, the MVP of the Japanese Inter-High Basketball Tournament for two years running. And if all that wasn't enough to attract attention, the fact that he was a digidestined would help.

"Alright, gather around. We've been practicing for this tournament for the last few months, and we've become a family. So as the honorary father, I want to say that I am proud of all of you for your efforts! Now, I know that you'll be itching for tomorrow's games, and might want to shoot a few hoops or go running or something. Don't even think about it! I don't want any one of you to be too exhausted to play well for the tournament. Make sure you rest up! If you really have to do something basketball-related, read up on the plays and make sure you know them by heart. Look for articles on other teams, see if you can't get an edge up on them. Alright! Make sure to arrive at the Tokyo Sportsplex at ten A.M. sharp! Alright TK, bring us out!"

"Who are we?"

"Japan! Fight!"

As the players began trickling out, the team's coach approached TK. "Hey Hopey, great work today. We're really going to need that spark during the tournament."

TK grinned. "It's a team sport, Coach. Everyone has been great."

The coach smiled. "That mentality is the reason you're captain. That reminds me, can I talk to you in the office for a minute?"

TK nodded. "Sure, Coach." TK was used to this request. He was usually called by the coach to talk for a few minutes after the game. He kind of liked the debriefing. It kind of personalized things. It was like consulting Tai during their adventures as digidestined.

TK followed him into his office and sat on the couch in front of the desk, across from him. "TK, what do you think about our chances on winning this thing?"

"Honestly Coach, we have a pretty strong team. I think we have just as much chance at winning it all as any of the other teams, maybe more of a chance."

"I see. So you believe we'll make it to the Finals, at the very least?"

"I'd be pretty disappointed if we couldn't get there for all of our fans here in Japan."

"Hmmm..." The coach reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. "Look inside. Tell me what you think."

TK opened the folder and was surprised to find the tournament schedule inside. "Are you allowed to show me this? I thought the brackets were supposed to be randomized to take out the any advantages in preparation."

The coach grinned. "Change of rules from the higher-ups. The coaches of each country are allowed to show one player, as long as they don't consult the rest of the team. And since you're the captain, you are the best person to show. Now tell me, what do you think?

TK scanned the sheets of paper. "Well, we're in bracket B, so we'll be facing Iran and India to qualify for the tournament. From what I heard, we'll be able to win those without too much difficulty. I think that Lithuania will beat the Philippines as well as Israel, so they'll probably be our next opponent. It looks like we'd be facing Spain in the Quarter-Finals, and they'll be pretty difficult to beat, as they're ranked in the top three teams. We'll definitely have to be ready for them. Then, if we win that, we'll probably face China in the Semi-Finals, who'll challenge us with their height. After China will come Germany for the bracket Finals, and they've always been a great shooting team, as well as well rounded down low. And if- sorry, when we make the Finals, I expect we'll be facing the number one team in the tournament, the USA."

The coach leaned back and nodded. "Just as I predicted. All in all, it looks like our schedule will be pretty rough."

"But I think we can handle the competition. Even from the USA team." TK grinned. "Nobody expects us to win, but that makes things fun."

The coach smiled. "Always the hopeful one. This why you're the hope of Japanese basketball. Alright, you can go. Rest up. We need you fresh for the week."

"Aye-aye, Coach!"

TK walked into the locker room to change. He opened up his bag, and with a flash of white, out popped Tokomon. "TK! It's about time! I was getting restless in there! It took all my self-control to keep myself from banging on the locker door and scaring your teammates!"

TK laughed. "Thanks for that. Sorry, you know how Coach is. He wanted to show me the schedule for tomorrow."

"Is that allowed?

"It is now, apparently."

Tokomon stretched out his body. "Are you playing any good teams?"

"Actually, all the teams are gonna be good, but our bracket looks exceptionally strong. It'll be tough to get to the Finals."

"But you'll get there right?"

TK grinned and patted Tokomon's head. "Definitely!" He paused as he put his hat. "USA's gonna definitely meet us there when we get there. I heard that they're sending the best AAU team in their country."

"AAU? What's that? A government program? Like CIA or FBI or TGIF?"

"TGIF is a restaurant, buddy. It's more like, this huge basketball league for teenagers and kids in the USA. Lots of today's NBA players used to play in AAU. And from what I heard, this team has been the best team for the last two years."

"Kinda like you and your high school team huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm nervous about that game, but excited at the same time. I wanna see how my skills compare to theirs. Especially to their star player. He's probably tall, muscular, strong, fast... probably everything a star player should be."

"And everything you're not!"

TK had to laugh. "Well thanks a lot, Tokomon!"

"No problem! Let's go now! This place smells too much like sweat! It's nasty!"

TK walked out of the gym, his basketball bag strung across his shoulder. Now that he was known for being a digidestined, he didn't have to hide Tokomon or his digivice, so his digivice was clipped onto his belt and his partner had his face out of the bag, enjoying the cool summer breeze. They were a twenty-minute walk from their house, but they didn't mind. It gave them time to think.

As they turned a corner, they came across a teenager about TK's height, chestnut hair blowing in the wind as he looked at the street signs in confusion.

"Hey, it's Tai- wait, no it's not." TK blinked. "That's weird, for a second there, I thought that was Tai."

"It was probably the chestnut hair. But clearly he's not from around here. He doesn't even look like he's from Japan."

TK agreed. "We should go help him out. I hope he speaks English. You should probably hide though. You might scare him."

Tokomon pouted. "Ugh. Fine." He slipped fully into the bag, and TK approached the teen.

*"Uh... Hello, do you need help?"*

The other teenager turned to him and, after a few moments, smiled. "Yeah! Finally, someone comes! I have no clue where I am. Could you help me get to the train station? I'm supposed to meet someone there."

TK's shock turned to laughter. "So you speak Japanese huh? I wish I'd known that before I embarrassed myself with my English."

"Other than the slight Japanese accent, it was actually really good. I just hope my Japanese isn't too bad."

TK grinned. "It's perfect. If it weren't for your looks, I'd think you were Japanese."

It was the other guy's turn to laugh. "Actually, my mom is Japanese. My dad was Filipino."

TK noted curiously that he said 'was'. He looked down. 'I shouldn't go there, it could be a touchy subject.'

"Well, the train station is on the way to my apartment. Why don't I escort you there?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem." TK stuck his hand out. "I'm TK, by the way. TK Takaishi."

The teen just gaped. "TK? As in THE TK? The member of the original digidestined TK?"

TK smiled sheepishly. "That's me."

"NO WAY! I can't believe I'm walking with TK! And not just any ole' TK, THE TK! How lucky can you get? I'm such a big fan of yours! You and MagnaAngemon were so awesome during the battle against MaloMyotismon! I was cheering with everyone else in my school when you guys managed to take him out! And I'm actually standing with you now! Oh man, all the girls in my old class would kill me if they found out! They're massive fans!"

TK grinned. "I'm glad to know that I actually have a fanbase. Usually those are attributed to Tai and Matt. And Izzy, among other internet geeks. Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from the USA. Washington D.C., to be specific. My family just came over on Monday. My mom works for this athletic company as one of their marketing directors, and she was transferred here because she would make things run more smoothly than any of the other bigshot directors. She really does her job well."

"That's cool. So you'll be here for a while huh?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be going to Odaiba High this fall. It's the closest school to where we're at."

"Yeah, it's pretty conveniently placed. That's actually where I go right now."

The teen was surprised. "No way! What grade are you in?"

"I'm going to be in my second year. But don't worry, us upperclassmen aren't mean to the underclassmen like in other high schools in the area."

TK's companion smirked. "... Actually, I'm sixteen. A junior in the US, but I guess I would have to say second year like you."

It was TK's turn to be surprised. "Whoa, you're sixteen too? But we thought... I mean-"

The brunette laughed and held up his hands. "It's alright, it's alright! I know, I look like I'm thirteen or fourteen. Don't worry about it. It's kind of a Filipino curse. We always tend to look younger than we are. My mom used to get comments all the time about how I was such a cute little kid when I was already thirteen. It used to bug me, but now it makes me laugh. Anyway," he started as he glanced at TK's bag, "You said 'we' right? That must mean your partner is in that bag you're carrying! Is he Patamon right now?"

"Did I say we? I didn't mean to. He's not-"

A sudden face popped out of the bag cover. "I'm actually Tokomon, but I digivolve into Patamon!"

A moment of silence.

"... You... are so... COOL! It's Angemon! TK's awesome partner! Well, you're Tokomon right now aren't you. Still. Whoa! Look at all those teeth! You're like a walking shark! Man, I have so many questions for you! How does it feel to digivolve into Ultimate? Were you scared when you were face to face with MaloMyotismon? With Diaboromon? With anyone? Who was the toughest enemy? What's your favorite color..."

TK smiled as the barrage of questions threw Tokomon into a state of confusion. 'That's what he gets for popping out.'

When the teenager was satisfied with his interrogation with Tokomon, he looked up at TK and said, "So I noticed you're holding basketball shoes. Do you play?"

TK grinned. "Yup! Actually, I just came from practice for this big international tournament starting tomorrow. I'm one of the Japanese representatives. In fact, I'm the star player here in Japan, as well as the team captain. Not to brag though."

"He's totally bragging."

"Shut up, Tokomon!"

"Bite me!"

His human companion's eyes widened. "Really? You, TK Takaishi, are a basketball star here?"

TK laughed. "Kinda. But I'm getting this combo feeling of nervousness and excitement. Especially about the team from your country. I bet the star player is going to be the strongest, most fearsome player I've ever played against. I'm shivering just thinking about facing him. He's probably six foot six and two hundred pounds."

His companion was silent for a few seconds, then smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great. Just do your best. It's the digidestined way. Man, you digidestined are pretty successful. I mean, you already have fame for a little thing called saving two worlds multiple times. Tai's an international soccer star and Matt's a Rock and Roll icon. And you're a high school superstar? That's pretty big."

TK blushed at the praise. "Well, Tai and Matt were high school stars too, Tai in soccer and Matt in music. Sora was a tennis star. Izzy is pretty well-known in the internet. Davis and Ken are high school soccer stars like Tai was. Kari is already a professional photographer. Cody is an ace at Kendo. So yeah, I guess you're right. We're pretty successful. It's kinda weird having all this success. At least it's not all from our fame. We were like this before it."

The teenager grew excited. "It's so cool that you can talk about the digidestined so personally. Wait, of course you can. You pretty much grew up with them, didn't you. And all your adventures together... It would be really cool to meet them all!"

TK laughed. "You should come to the tournament tomorrow! They'll all be there to cheer me and Team Japan on."

"I'll try! But from what I saw in the schedule, I won't be able to see them until the Finals."

"Well, that's okay. We'll definitely make it there, so you'll definitely see them."

"Awesome! I can't wait! Hey, is this the train station?"

TK stopped and realized that they had almost passed it. He had gotten so caught up in the conversation with this young man that he had forgotten their destination. "Yeah, sorry I got distracted. This is it! Is she who you're meeting? She's really pretty! A girlfriend of yours?"

The teen laughed. "No way! That's my sister. Hey Jenny, come here!"

The girl noticed him waving and briskly walked over. *"WHERE WERE YOU? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! We have a schedule to keep! And you're just taking your precious time. I mean, seriously, Kuya."*

TK stared in confusion. The English she spoke was almost too fast to follow. But when he finally translated it, he turned to his new friend and asked, "Who's Kuya?"

The brunette grinned. "That means 'older brother' in the Filipino language that we speak, Tagalog. It's like Onee-chan over here. She was taught to call me that by our dad. Jenny, Japanese, remember?"

Jenny pouted. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed that you're late."

TK raised his eyebrow. That was the second mention of their father. "So you're fluent in three languages?"

"Well... There's Spanish too. And Italian. But we don't use those as much."

TK was impressed. 'Wow, five languages. Even more than the great Bryan James. That's... interesting.'

"Oh I almost forgot, TK, this is my sister Jenny. Jenny, this is TK. The TK."

Jenny's eyes widened. "THE TK?"

For the second time that afternoon, TK grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's me."

The two teenage boys covered their ears as the girl erupted with an ear-splitting squeal. "NO WAY! TK TAKAISHI IN THE FLESH! Oh man, Maria would kill to be here. Can I take a picture with you? Kuya, take a pic for us."

The Kuya gave TK a knowing look. "Told you you're popular."

After a few pictures were taken, Jenny turned to TK. "So you're friends with Kuya now huh? I can't believe it! And there's your digimon!"

"I'm Tokomon!"

"AWWW!"

Jenny's brother sighed as she started taking pictures of Tokomon. "Jenny, don't we have a train to catch?"

Jenny turned around crossly. "Don't start that, Kuya. If it weren't for me, you would have left a buncha stuff back in D.C., like your wallet, your phone, and your di-"

"Disk collection! I know! Let it go already!" Jenny looked at him strangely, but just shook her head and sighed.

"We should probably get going. I hope we see you soon! Man, Maria's gonna hate me!"

TK laughed. "Alright! Actually, I was inviting your brother to this basketball tournament I'm playing in over the next few days. You two should come!"

"Wow, really? What a coincidence! We're-"

"Free for the rest of the week! Yeah, I told him Jenny."

Jenny eyed her brother again. "Y-Yeah, it'll be cool! Well, we should really be going. It was sooooo nice meeting you, TK. TK! I can't believe I met TK!"

As the two siblings turned to leave, TK realized that he had forgotten to ask a very important question. "Wait! Wait! I never asked for your name! How rude of me! Can I get your name?"

The brunette-haired teenager turned around and grinned. "I'm Andy!"

TK watched as they dove through the already closing train door. He smiled, but something was bugging him about the conversation he had just had with the siblings, especially with Andy. Something about what he said threw him off, but he couldn't remember what it was that he had slipped. As he pondered this, Tokomon popped back out of the bag. "Soooo... Who did you think Jenny was like? Remind you of anyone?"

TK thought for a second. "She reminded me of Kari. Maybe it was because she was his younger sister.

"Oh yeah? I saw Sora's fiery mood."

"Now that I think about it, you're kinda right. We'll ask the rest of the team at the tournament."

TK trudged up the hill to his house, trying to remember what it was that caught his attention...

* * *

Andy and Jenny collapsed into their seats. *"We should definitely NOT try to jump through already-closing train doors again any time soon."*

Andy grinned. *"That was... an adrenaline rush."*

*"Well, it coulda been a death sentence. And why did you cover the fact that we have digimon partners too? It's not like we'd scare him or anything."*

*"You know we aren't supposed to yet. Not until the time is right."*

Jenny sighed. *"I know. Sorry Kuya."*

*"It's okay. I managed to avert the danger anyway."*

Jenny frowned. *"And then there's-"*

*"That was to make things more... exciting."*

Jenny thought about it, then grinned. *"Geez Kuya. You always have to be so dramatic."**

*"Hey! You know you can't wait to see what'll happen."*

*"... Okay fine, but that's because you always play games like this."*

*"Makes life more fun."*

*"Alright. You win. By the way, I hope the house isn't burned down right now."*

*"Ugh! That would suck! He'd better not go crazy in there..."*

* * *

**The Next Day, 9:45 A.M.**

**15 Minutes from the Tokyo Sportsplex**

"We're late we're late we're late!"

"Relax Joe, we're not mandated to come at a certain time. We're fans, not players."

"I know. I just wanted to say good luck to TK before he started playing."

"We'll make it to his first game, don't worry. Now would you focus on the road? Whoa! Where did that old lady come from! Who walks across a highway like that? It's very unsafe. Ah! Watch out! That car's swerving! Whoa! Why do you drive so jerky? I almost hit my head on the window! And why are you-"

"Izzy! Stop! You're making me nervous!"

"... Sorry."

After ten minutes of reckless driving, Joe drove into the parking lot and managed to find a spot. As they walked towards the Sportsplex, Joe looked around. "Wow. Looks like there's a lot of people. How did we even find a parking spot?"

"... Because you parked in the area designated for the Press."

"Crap! Why didn't you tell me?"

Izzy sighed. "Don't even worry about it. There's so much major and minor press covering this event that I doubt they'll check if one car is legitimate. But this will be interesting. All these reporters from different countries. It's been a while since Japan's had this kind of event."

"Whoa! ESPN is here! And there's ESPN Two! And the NBA crew! And People Magazine! And Slam! Wait, what's Slam?"

"It's an American magazine about basketball. And what did you expect? This is an international basketball tournament. So it's obvious that there would be lots of coverage. Future professional players could be found. Legends could be born from this kinda thing."

"I guess you're right." Joe shaded his eyes with his hand as he looked up at the massiveness of the Sportsplex. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Izzy looked down at the pamphlet. "Aside from the main stadium, there are five different weight gyms, three Olympic-sized swimming pools, a food court, a few sports stores, an ice rink, and four extra full-sized basketball courts. All four will be used today and tomorrow."

Joe rubbed his belly. "A food court eh? I could use some food soon."

"We'll get some food a little later. Honestly, you're gonna be the only one in our group who's hungry. Why didn't you bring any food in that backpack?"

Joe gripped the strap on his chest. "Because there's already... a surprise in it. You'll see. Anyway, I wasn't thinking about food. I was too focused on how late I was. And I had to skip breakfast to get here on time! I bet some of the others did too!"

"Really? How much are you willing to bet?"

"A whole meal at McDonalds!"

"You're on!"

Joe and Izzy walked through the glass doors of the Sportsplex and looked for any familiar digidestined faces. They didn't have to wait long, as Kari, Tai, Matt, Ken, Davis, and Sora waved to them thirty yards away. "Hey guys! You almost missed the opening ceremony!"

Davis grinned at Izzy. "Lemme guess. Joe picked you up late."

"Pretty much. Happens all the time."

"H-Hey! It's not my fault that Gomamon hid the car keys!"

"It never is."

Izzy scanned the group. "Where's Mimi, Yolei, and Cody?"

"Well, Cody couldn't get out of Kendo practice today, but he'll be able to come tomorrow and Saturday for the Finals. Yolei's parents needed her to work at the store today, but her situation is the same as Cody's: she'll be coming tomorrow and Saturday. And Mimi went looking for some friends of hers. She'll be back to watch Japan's first game out of the preliminaries, because she knew that we'd get through them anyways," Sora explained.

"Wow, I didn't know Mimi knew sports."

Sora laughed. "It's what happens when you get to America. You can't escape watching sports."

"Anyways," Matt interrupted. "We should probably go in now. We might miss the parade."

The group trickled into the main arena, where some teams were already marching in. The digidestined watched as each country was announced with the corresponding team's entrance. Cheers erupt and horns would blare from different areas of the arena as fans of that country would exclaim their excitement and pride.

Suddenly, there was a roar louder than any of the noise that had been made. "Look," Tai said. "It's Japan!"

They digidestined smiled as the red and white clad figures came through the door. Some of them walked calmly and proudly, some of them jumped up in excitement, waving their arms in the pumped up atmosphere. And leading the team in was TK, smiling as he waved to them.

"GO JAPAN! GO TK! WE LOVE YOU! THIS IS YOU'RE TOURNAMENT! MAKE US PROUD! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! DEMOLISH THE OPPOSITION!"

Everyone stared at Kari, who was holding up her megaphone to her mouth. "Wow. You're really pumped up."

Tai sighed. "Be glad you weren't in the car with us. My ears are still ringing from her practicing. And she wasn't even using the megaphone."

Sora laughed as she leaned into Tai. "Be nice to your sister. She's just excited. But Kari, you should probably save the screaming for the games. That's what I'm doing."

Kari blushed. "Good idea."

Matt noticed Tai turn his face, forcing a laugh to cover a slight blush. He smirked. 'Gotcha, Tai.'

At the same time, Kari noted that Sora realized what she was doing and started going through her purse, trying to hide her own blush. She smiled to herself. 'Gotcha, Sora.'

Suddenly the crowd grew excited as cheers almost as loud as Japan's erupted. "Who's this for?" Izzy asked.

Suddenly the crowd was chanting, "USA! USA!"

Tai looked down. "Whoa, I think it's the USA!"

Matt looked down too. "Thanks for the much needed update, Tai."

As Matt ducked to avoid Tai's incoming karate chop, the rest digidestined watched the number one ranked team in the tournament walk through the door. They were a mix of races, with four lanky, muscular African-Americans, three lithe White Americans, and a couple of Latino-looking teens as well. They were lead in by one of the African-Americans. He was monster of a teenager, with a height well over six feet, long arms, bulging muscles, and a confident, laid back smile.

Davis gaped. "Japan is screwed."

Ken sighed. "Shut up Davis. You're not helping."

Kari grimaced. "TK's gonna be nervous after seeing at them."

Matt placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't underestimate the Samurai spirit! TK will probably be more excited to face them than scared."

Tai placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "That was really corny."

As Tai backed up to dodge Matt's incoming punch, Kari smiled. Matt was right. TK wasn't the digidestined of Hope for nothing. He would keep the Japanese team's morale up. She knew it.

After the Japanese Prime Minister said a few words (in English), the president of the International Basketball Federation gave a short speech about connecting the world through basketball, then officially began the tournament. Streamers, confetti, and balloons fell from the rafters, and soon people began streaming out of the stadium to get to their country's first game.

Davis frowned. "What time is TK's game? I'm getting kinda hungry. Do we have time to get some food?"

Tai grinned. "Actually, I'm getting hungry too."

Joe grabbed his shoulders. "Thank you! See Izzy, I'm not the only one who's hungry!"

"... I meant, besides Davis and Tai. They're always hungry."

"But they skipped breakfast like me!"

"Actually," Kari started. "Tai and I ate a pretty big breakfast already."

"And when I came to pick up Davis, he was still eating," added Ken. "And don't look at me, because I ate before going."

"Me too," Sora added.

"... Traitors. So what are we eating?"

"I'll take McDonalds!"

"... Whatever Izzy."

On their way there, the digidestined had fun looking around at the diversity of the crowd. Some had put up booths, and Kari and Sora had fun picking through the unique souvenirs. Tai and Matt were busy signing autographs for a line of fans who had recognized them. Davis and Ken were checking out a booth from Spain that had soccer jerseys on display. Izzy sat down to check some things on his laptop. And Joe, well, Joe was...

"Oh my goodness, why is it so hard to get your attentions? Can we like, go now so we can eat?"

Izzy looked up from his laptop. "Then go. The McDonalds is right there."

"Yeah, but..."

"He's afraid of getting lost," remarked a smirking Davis, who had overheard them.

"N-No I'm not! I just think that I have to be the responsible one here since I'm the oldest. I don't want you getting lost."

Izzy sighed. "That excuse would have worked a few years back, but since the only ones here who aren't adults are Davis, Ken, and Kari, your argument doesn't."

"W-Well-"

"Oh lighten up, Joe," Davis said, putting his arm over Joe's shoulder. "How about you accompany me and Ken to the McDonalds. We'll get food with you. Right, Ken?"

"Well, I'm not really hungry-"

"Great! Let's go!"

Izzy watched as Davis dragged a flustered Joe and a resigned Ken to the fast food chain. 'Nice save, Davis.' He went back to his previous activity. He checked to make sure the security in the digital gate was secure, and started to reinforce some of the areas he wasn't extremely confident about. Then he opened an internet browser and checked his e-mail. Scanning the content, his eyes brightened at the sight of a particular e-mail from a particular person.

Izzy walked over to Tai and Matt, pushing his way through the throng of fans, admiring males and swooning females alike, that had gathered in recognition of the two teen celebrities. He finally got to them after one unnecessarily rough push by a rather aggressive woman. *"Watch it sister! I actually know these two personally!* Guys, you might want to see this with me."

*"It's okay, he's with us,"* Matt explained, saving Izzy more than a couple of near concussions from swinging purses.

"Whew. Thanks."

Tai grinned as he sent another girl dreamily walking away with an autograph and a photograph with him. "What's up, Izzy? What did you need to tell us so urgently that you risked your life?"

"Well, first off, there's fifteen minutes until TK's game starts."

"Alright. We'll finish up in about ten minutes then." Matt exclaimed after sending a young couple grinning happily.

"Secondly, I got an e-mail you would probably want to see."

Tai frowned. "Alright. Go gather everyone up. We'll meet up at court... which court is Japan playing in?"

Izzy checked the itinerary. "Court three."

"Okay, grab everyone and meet up in court three. Me and Matt will just end this thing up first. Okay! We've got somewhere to go so can only treat a few more of you! We'll be here for the rest of the day though, as well as tomorrow and Saturday. Hopefully. Oh shoot, I should probably translate all that into English. Uh... *We have to go somewhere, so only a few more people. Ah! Careful! No fighting, Matt and I will be here all day..."*

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tai and Matt slumped into the bleachers, where Joe, Davis, and Ken were chowing on some food and Izzy and the girls were talking and staring at some pictures. "Alright Izzy," sighed Tai. "What did we miss?"

"Well, Izzy and I are gonna help Sora with a fashion photo shoot! Sora's gonna design clothes for a the Winter season, and she needs people to model them. Izzy will touch the pictures up on MANDI. And Davis is trying to teach Joe to be flexible."

"Come on Joe! Just take the fries and either stick them into your burger and drizzle that bad boy with Taco Bell's Fire sauce, or dip them into the shake and experience salty-sweet bliss!"

"No!"

"Other than that, nothing yet," Kari replied. "They're just warming up right now. GO TK!"

Tai and Matt sweatdropped. "Okay then... So what did you wanna show us Izzy?"

Izzy opened the laptop as the rest of the group came in closer to see the screen. "Nice wallpaper. Shikamaru, eh? I didn't know you were into Naruto. Does MANDI mind that you've dressed her with his picture?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, in fact, she doesn't. Yeah, I like him. He's a tactical thinker. Like myself. Anyways, as you all know, I've been troubled by the breach in the digital gate's security. After doing a few scans and final checks after leaving the party, I was still without an answer. So I consulted Willis, since he and Gennai were the ones who, along with myself, advanced the gate's capabilities. I was hoping that he would see any gaps in my theories that I couldn't. I e-mailed him the night of the attack, but I haven't gotten any response until now."

Davis grabbed Izzy's shoulders. "Well get on with it! The game is gonna start soon!"

"Okay, okay! I will once you stop shaking me!"

"... Sorry."

Izzy went into his virtual mailbox and pulled out the anticipated e-mail.

_Hey Izzy!_

_Sorry for the lateness of my response. I've been busy installing security programs into some high-paying businesses so I haven't had the time to even look at anything else. But I'm taking a break right now and happened to see your message. Terriermon and Lopmon are doing well, thanks for asking. They're watching some TV right now. I let them chow down on some ice cream, since it's pretty hot right now, but I know I shouldn't. They get really hyper on sugar._

_Anyways, to address the issue. My monitor runs ongoing scans of any openings of the digital gate, so I checked out Sunday night. There were a few digimon that slipped out, but they were all at remote places where we hadn't reinforced the holes in the security. But from what I see, there were definitely no torn areas where digimon forced their way in at your sector. So I'm baffled about the situation as well._

_This is bad news, I know. But I have good news too. There is someone that can help you guys. I met him at a software convention a few years back. He's actually very intelligent- in fact, I'd say his genius is at par, maybe higher, than mine. In fact, he's the one who developed the advanced security system that you helped me install. I just added a few things to make it work a little smoother. But he did most of the work. So you should definitely thank him._

_Last time I talked to him, he told me that he and his family were moving there. He's probably there already. You should definitely consult him._

_Well, I hope this e-mail helped. I won't be able to reply to anything until Saturday, as the workload is piled high for tomorrow. If you have anymore questions, feel free to send them, just know that I won't see them for a couple of days. Bye!_

_PS: I hope the rest of the guys are alright! Say hi to the girls for me! Hi Yolei! Hi Kari! I miss you both!_

Davis growled. "The nerve of the guy."

Ken sighed. "Let it go, Davis. I thought you weren't into Kari anymore."

"Yeah, I know. Force of habit. It's 'cuz he kissed her while we were going out."

"But... We weren't... Ah, whatever."

Izzy thought about the message. "So the person who developed the advanced system can help us! All we have to do is find him."

Joe gasped. "Are you kidding me? _All_ we have to do? He could be anywhere in Japan right now!"

Matt thought about the message as a buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the warm up. "There's another problem."

Izzy looked up. "What?"

"Well... Willis never did mention his name, or what he looks like. He didn't even give us an e-mail address."

"... Well that's just great! And we won't be able to reach him until Saturday."

Tai held up his hands. "Let's just relax. We can wait a couple of days, right? Willis was probably rushing to finish the e-mail so that he could get back to his work. He probably didn't realize that he hadn't given us that info. In any case, we'll just enjoy the tournament. Try not to worry about the gate for now. We'll get our answer soon."

Sora smiled. "Sounds like a plan. As expected from our own team captain."

Kari stifled a giggle. "Oh yes, our dear team captain."

"Uh... Yeah. Hehehe. Um... Hey look! The game's starting!"

Kari grinned as Sora turned her face to hide her blush. At the same time, Matt and Ken noticed that Tai was gazing intently at his shoes. And Izzy, Joe, and Davis sat unaware of the atmosphere.

* * *

TK grinned and waved as the audience applauded him on his way to the bench. There were ten more minutes in regulation against India, but that made no difference, as Japan overwhelmed them by a margin of over forty points. The Japanese team had run over the previous team, Iran, by this much as well, and the arena was roaring with Japanese pride. And leading the team was TK himself, the hope of Japanese basketball. He had been fired up in the first game by the fans (especially from the screaming of his best friend, a certain screaming brunette-headed girl), and scored twenty-four points on Iran, grabbed seven rebounds, and distributed nine assists in his global debut. He had also contributed defensively, with two blocks and three steals. He had backed off in the current game, only scoring eleven points, but it didn't matter; the rest of the team was strong enough without him. He was pulled out by the coach to rest for the next game that afternoon.

He sat down and sighed. He was glad that his friends had come, and he knew that Mimi, Yolei, and Cody would see him play eventually. But...

'What about Andy?' he thought as he scanned the audience. He had been scanning the crowd to see if he could glimpse his new friend and his sister. But there was no sign of them. Of course, he hadn't told them when the games were, or where, so they could still be looking. Or they could have come in during the game while he was busy playing and left early. If that was the case, then it was a shame. He had been hoping to introduce them to the other heroic digidestined.

As soon as the game was over, he told his coach that he was going to grab some lunch to refuel, and approached his friends. Kari was the first to reach him, and she gave him a big hug. "You were great out there! Did you hear me cheering?"

Tai shook his head. "Everyone did, sis. No but seriously, good job out there, TK. You were a star out there."

Matt ruffled his hair. "Yeah, you're becoming a celebrity like me and dad! Must run in the blood."

Sora, who had been on the phone, turned to TK and gave him a fist bump. "Good job there kiddo! Reminds me of my tennis years in high school... Anyways, that was Mimi on the phone. She's wants to meet with us at this pizza parlor."

TK's stomach growled, and he grinned sheepishly. "Actually, pizza sounds really good right about now."

Tai pumped his fist. "Right! Pizza it is! I'll lead the way! Let's go, team!"

Davis pumped his fist too. "Lead the way, Tai!"

Tai marched confidently forward, Davis in proud step beside him. They turned around grinning, but found that the group hadn't followed; they were just standing still, watching them."What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

Sora stifled a giggle. "The pizza parlor, oh grand leaders, is the other way."

"... We knew that. Right, Davis? We definitely knew that. We were just... testing to see if you guys knew the Sportsplex's layout as well as we do."

Matt shook his head. "We definitely don't know it as well as we do."

"Yeah. We know it way better."

"What was that, Izzy? Did I hear something from you?"

"I said we know the bay's weather. Let's go get some pizza! Lead the way, Matt!"

"Okay."

"W-What? Yo Matt! Hold on there for a sec!"

* * *

When the group, lead by both a smirking Matt and a grumbling Tai, got to the pizza parlor, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Mimi, who waved and called them over with maybe a little too much volume. Heads turned to see why the bubbly woman was disrupting the peace, and then the rest of the peace that had been present flew out the window. Soon, the pizza parlor was a chaotic array of squeals, shouts, jumping people, murmurs and whispers, clanging plates, and camera whirs. Most of the people recognized Tai and Matt as the international soccer superstar and international rock star, respectively; a few more girls than guys, understandably. Some of them recognized the group as the famous digidestined who had saved the world more than once over the last decade. Some of them recognized TK as the superstar for the host Japanese team and Davis and Ken as the stars of Odaiba High's current soccer team, in which Tai had been discovered for his superb talents. Some of them even recognized that the girls in the group were very cute; a few more guys than girls, understandably. Whatever the reason, a crowd soon formed around them as people tried to get autographs, photographs, and dates.

The surprised group tried to calm the group, but the people were so loud that they drowned out the attempts to placate them.

"We should really hire bodyguards," sighed a flustered Davis.

"Our we could start wearing disguises," suggested Joe. "But let's refrain from using dog or goat fur. I'm very allergic."

"You would be too," grinned Tai.

Ken frowned. "How are we going to get out of this mess now?"

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and a giant stalked out. The room grew quiet as he scanned the room, his eyes the only moving parts of his otherwise still and heavily tattooed body. Then he slowly took a deep breath, extending one hand, with which he held an unusually large giant pizza blade. The breath of each individual left as if he was sucking the air from out of them. Then, in a deceptively soft voice, he said *"Please desist on such chaotic and disruptive behavior. These fine young people have come in order to partake of my humble preparations and to rest their weary souls, so let them be."*

When the giant stalked away and the people quietly sat back down, Tai said, *"W-We just want to eat first. If you guys want to see us, try to come by table. Maybe the waitresses and waiters can arrange for that to happen? You can? Good. Now please enjoy the rest of your meals!"*

The group walked over to where Mimi had been sitting and then, more recently, defending herself from male suitors. As they sat down, she looked strangely at Davis and Joe. "Are you two okay?"

Davis grinned. "Y-Yeah why wouldn't we b-be?"

Izzy laughed. "You two were scared silly by the chef."

Joe sputtered. "W-What? What are you talking about? I dunno about D-Davis, but I was d-definitely not s-scared!"

"Y-Yeah, me neither!"

Mimi scoffed. "Yeah. That's why you two are shaking like my vibra-"

Sora gasped and jumped at her. "Mimi! Don't you dare say it!"

"-ting cellphone. Sora, what's wrong with you? What did you think I would say?"

"... Nothing."

Joe and Davis grabbed the table. "W-We're not sh-shaking!"

Izzy sighed. "Can you two let go? You're flooding the table with our water."

They acquiesced, "S-Sorry."

Davis shivered. "You have to admit, though, that that guy was freaky!"

Joe nodded vigorously. "Yeah! He was like, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but with a pizza cutter!"

Kari shook her head. "You guys have strange imaginations."

"Seriously," Davis whispered, glancing around for any listeners. "He looks dangerous! Even the way he talks creeps me out! I bet he's an ex-convict or hardcore gangster or something."

"Come on, Davis," groaned TK as he bit into a bread roll. "You don't even know the guy. He could be something that you wouldn't expect."

Tai nodded in agreement. "You can't judge a book by its cover. Pardon the cliche."

"You gotta be kidding me! His whole presence screams bad guy! Are you trying to tell me that he's like, a graduate at Yale, and that he's, like, the boss of a major corporation, but he's cooking pizza on the side? Doesn't that sound ridiculous?"

Tai shrugged. "You never know."

Joe shook his head. "There's no way that he's anything but suspicious! Soon you're gonna be telling us that he likes... likes puppies, and that his majorly tattooed body was a result of a screwed up childhood, and not because he's a big monstrous... blade-wielding monster?"

Sora chuckled. "Alright, that does sound pretty absurd. But you still shouldn't judge him."

"Who shouldn't judge who?"

The group turned and was surprised to see their American friend Michael walking towards them, dressed as a waiter. As the guys stood up to greet him, Sora nudged Kari with a knowing grin. "Now we know why Mimi wanted to eat here."

Mimi blushed. "W-Whatever."

Tai and Michael shook hands. "It's good to see you here, buddy! But what are you doing in Japan? And as a waiter?"

The American grinned, motioning them to be seated. "Well, I'm actually helping my old friend Jonah. He's the owner and cook of this pizza parlor."

"Oh really..." Ken asked, glancing at the two shaking digidestined. "What can you tell us about him? _Some _of us think that he looks shady."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, he gets that a lot. But he's really not what he looks like. You probably wouldn't guess this, but he actually graduated at Yale, and near the top of his class. He's just inherited his family's company, which is a major multimillion dollar corporation. He's rich as heck, but he likes cooking pizza on the side."

Silence.

"But... he looks..."

"I know Joe, but you have to know the whole story. His parents were kind of messed up. Like, whenever he screwed up something, even something as small as a quiz, they would tattoo his body so that he could never forget the times he messed up. It's horrid, I know. But he survived. And now he's really gentle. Like, he saw a stray puppy on the way here and fed him some food and brought him into the kitchen. Actually, he's there right now, sleeping. Jonah told me that he adores puppies, so it's not a problem at all. Just don't let it slip that there's an animal around the cooking area."

Silence.

Michael sighed. "I know, no one would ever guess it."

"You would think so," said Matt, glancing at two certain digidestined.

Sora shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Joe cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "W-Well. I hope you all take a valuable lesson away from this. It may be cliche, but there are certain people who judge people by their covers. We should learn to push aside physical features and open our minds to the unexpected possibilities of what people may be. If we remain to be close minded, we may get used to labeling people incorrectly, and we would never get to know how people really truly are on the inside, on a personal level. I believe-"

"Oh hush, Joe," Kari interrupted. "You're just saying this stuff to cover the fact that you were judging poor Mr. Jonah. Don't say a word Davis, you're just as terrible as Joe is!"

After a round of laughter, Michael began taking their orders. He especially made a show of taking Mimi's order, calling her 'milady' and kissing her on her beet-red cheek afterward, earning Mimi smirks from around the table. As soon as Michael left to place the orders, the digidestined, minus Sora, began to hound Mimi about her relationship with Michael.

"W-Well, if you must know..." Mimi stammered. "I go to the same college as he does in the US, and we were the only digidestined who actually had anything major to do with any of the battles from a few years ago, so we really connected, you know? And we joined a few clubs together, including a club for digimon and bilingual students and he even convinced me to join a cooking class and I really enjoyed it and he really gets along with Palmon and we enjoy a lot of the same things like fashion and movies and I'm even starting to enjoy cooking, but only as a hobby because there's no way that I would be able to cook anything like, major, you know? And he walks me to classes and we always hang out at parks or our dorm rooms or malls or the college Starbucks, which, by the way, they have a Starbucks at my college! And they have McDonalds and Pizza Hut and a nice gym that allows Palmon in, because apparently the manager was always Lilymon's fan and can't _believe _that we go to that college now! And she even asked for our autographs! Which was funny, because Palmon can't write her name in English, so she dipped her vines in ink and just pressed them onto the paper, making a print. Then she asked if I wanted to hang out, and I said sure, and she introduced me to this awesome fashion store, and guess what I saw! I saw a dress and bag that totally matched Palmon's color scheme, so I just _had_ to buy them, but I didn't have enough money on me, so she actually gave me some of hers, saying that it was payback for saving the world, and I thought, it would help superheroes if people knew that they were superheroes, but then I started thinking about the paparazzi, and I started feeling bad for them, because-"

Sora was the first to crack. "Mimi! How did we go from Michael to paparazzi on superheroes? Oh look, pizza's here!"

The pizza was exceptional, and any fears that the group still had about the cook dissolved into admiration. They promised Michael that they would come again soon, and tipped the cook (and the waiter) very well. As they got up to leave, Izzy quietly said, "Hey Michael, we're actually kinda having some digimon troubles right now. You think you could contact us if you come across any attacking digimon that appear?"

Michael solemnly nodded. "Of course. I'd love to be of assistance. And you should contact me if you need help as well."

"Of course. Also, I talked to Willis about something, and he tried to refer us to some guy that's advanced in programming related to the digital world. Would you know anybody that's like that who just recently moved here? Apparently he's been here for a few days."

Willis thought about it. "Well... I'm not sure. I did talk to Willis and he did tell me that there was a person like that, but he didn't tell me any features. I'm assuming you know some? I could keep an eye out."

Izzy's heart sank. "No, he conveniently forgot to mention anything physically descriptive. He didn't even leave an e-mail address. But thanks anyway."

Michael frowned. "That's rough. I'll still keep an eye out."

"Thanks. We appreciate it."

Matt turned to his younger brother. "Go ahead and ask him, TK. You have time, we'll just be signing a few autographs."

TK nodded quickly walked up to intercept Michael before he left. "Hey Michael, I've got a question."

Michael turned to him. "How can I help you buddy?"

"I was just wondering... Have you watched the team from the US play yet?"

Michael grinned. "Yup! They're so awesome! They play some exciting basketball."

TK nodded. "And their star player...?"

Michael looked thoughtful. "He's... unexpectedly great. You'll be surprised. You'll see what I mean. I don't wanna give too much away. That wouldn't be fun. But from what I heard, the Japanese team has a pretty good chance of actually giving them a run for their money thanks to a certain blonde shooting guard. You guys will be fine."

TK grinned. "You're right. Thanks."

Michael grinned and shook his hand. "No problem. Oh, and... farewell, milady."

Mimi blushed as he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before scampered away. She turned back to find her friends, along with those who stood around for autographs, grinning or snickering. "... Oh stop looking at me like that. As if you guys have never gotten touched by a certain special someone."

Sora smirked. "Well, we don't act embarrassed about it."

It was Kari's turn to smirk. She came close to her, whispering, "That's not what I saw earlier..." and walked out of the pizza parlor, leaving the digidestined of Love trying to hide her blush.

"Well, I think that's our cue to go," Tai said, oblivious to the interaction between Kari and Sora. He signed the last autograph and motioned that they had to leave. "We'll stop by some time over the next few days Michael! Don't forget to contact us about... you know what."

"Alright! Same to you guys! Oh, and good luck to you and team Japan, TK!"

Five minutes later, a young girl ran into the parlor. *"Excuse me!"*

Michael walked up to her. *"Hey! Jenny! How can I help you?"*

Panting, she gasped, *"Did... I... miss them_?_"*

*"They left a few minutes ago. You'll find them at the Japan's next game. Too bad you can't watch them. TK is really good!"*

*"Oh... This sucks. Well, I guess I'll try to run into them another time. Or on Saturday."*

*"Yup! Oh, tell your brother I said hi!"*

*"Alright! Thanks Michael! Man, I believe he made me late! Of all the times to get lost..."*

* * *

"Full time out, Japan!"

TK jogged to the bench, catching a towel that was thrown at him. He sat down, wiping his drenched face dry. He grabbed his water bottle and took a long swig, glancing up at the score board. Germany, 79, Japan, 70. Thirty seconds left in the game.

TK took another sip of his water, trying to relax his nerves. A lot was riding on this game, especially to the Japanese people. And he didn't want to disappoint his country. Or his team.

They had worked so hard to get to where they were now. After a close win against Lithuania, they had somehow overcome their underdog status and soundly defeated the superpowers Spain and China, advancing them to the Bracket Finals game Thursday evening, where Germany waited. And TK was dead center in the international spotlight, surprising everyone with his mature basketball IQ and his scoring ability. But Germany was prepared for them, and while they couldn't completely contain his skills, they could do something about his teammates.

TK looked at his friends. 'I gotta find a way to keep them hopeful. But... They look more hopeless than my Hope can bring them...'

* * *

Matt sighed. "They all look so tired. Especially TK."

"What did you expect," Tai asked. "While the Japanese team is pretty good, they've been riding on TK's skills this whole time. So they're counting on him to bring them back. He's got the country's hopes riding on his shoulders. I know how it feels, and let me tell you, when you've got defeat staring you right in the face, it's nerve wrecking."

"And it's worst for TK," Sora said, frowning. "He's the star player. He's got all the pressure on him to give the team hope, but at this point, things are almost completely hopeless."

Kari grabbed her older brother's arm. "But it's never completely hopeless! Of all people, we should know that!"

"Yeah, Kari, and I'm sure TK understands that, but it's the rest of the team that doesn't. Somehow, they need something that could raise their fighting spirits. Like how we would with each other during our battle days."

Joe stood up and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Looks like... you guys need a hero."

Izzy sighed. "Here we go..."

"What are you talking about, Joe?" asked Sora. "I hope you're not planning on running into the game. Because it's against the rules, if you didn't realize. You're too old and you're not on the roster. Plus, you have no talent for basketball, or for any sport in general. So you'd just hurt the team anyway."

Joe shook his head and stuck his hand into his bag. "Poor, unbelieving souls. Let me show you why I am the digidestined of Reliability!" And with that, he pulled his hand out, and what he was holding left his friends speechless.

"... Wow," Ken said.

Joe stood, his eyes shut with pride. "What do you say to this?"

"... Wow," Izzy said, shaking his head. "So you're big surprise was... a blank banner."

Joe's eyes flew open. "What are you talking ab- NO! Where did my 'Super Awesome Team Japan Spirit Riser Banner' go? I was sure I had packed it in last night! How did- GOMAMON!"

"Well," Davis said as Joe slumped down in defeat. "That was a typical Joe failure, brought to you by Joe Kido!"

"Oh hush," Kari chided. "At least he tried. How about you think about how we can help TK?"

Joe sighed. "My banner would have helped. It could've brought their spirits up. I can't believe my moment of glory was ruined. And to think that I drew and painted everything by myself. I even brought paint just in case the colors faded. But I can't draw the banner in so little time. And-"

"That's it!" Kari exclaimed. "Joe, I need your banner and paint! Guys, give me some room! Quickly, before the time-out is over!"

Everyone looked at Kari. "What are you thinking, Kari?" asked Tai.

Kari grabbed the materials with a determined look on her face. "We're gonna ignite their Samurai spirits!"

Tai threw his hands up. "See Matt, you made my sister all corny! Thanks a lo- OW!"

Matt grinned as his well aimed punch had the desired, painful effect.

* * *

"Okay, we need to pressure them on defense! If number fifteen gets the ball, double team him! He's been very shaky today. We need some steals, so go after them. We still have a chance, so lift your heads!"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, go out there and win the game! Oh, TK, come here for a sec."

TK stood up and followed the coach to the side. "What is it, coach?"

The coach put his arm around the blonde teen. "I know I don't have to say this, but the players on this team are really looking to you for a miracle. But all I'm asking is that you leave it all on the court today. I mean, it's amazing that we even got this far. So just... do your best. Got it?"

TK nodded. "Yes sir. But, Coach, it's not over yet!"

The coach was taken aback, but smiled and nodded. "Again, this is why you're captain. Go show Germany what our Hopey can do!"

He walked onto the court, scanning the faces in the crowd, feeling the pressure of their intent gazes. 'Why are there so many people? Can we pull through this time?' As he turned away, he heard a familiar voice speak through a megaphone.

"GOOO JAPAAAAN!"

'Kari...' He quickly spun to the voice, and what he saw surprised him. The rest of the digidestined were cheering and holding up a large banner painted like the Japanese flag, the crest of Hope painted into the red circle in the middle. Underneath was written, "Don't lose hope! Fight Japan, Fight!"

TK's first thought was, 'Well, Tai and Matt can't hide from fans now.' Then he saw the message of the banner. He turned to his teammates, and was pleasantly surprised to see that their hopes were restored. They looked at him and grinned. His teammates realized that while they just didn't have the weapons to win by themselves, as a team they could use their individual skills and support the one who did have the weapons, TK. The crowd no longer exerted pressure on them, it filled them with reassurance and an advantage in numbers. Even the German team went from intimidating to manageable. 'I mean, I've faced the likes of Devimon and Myotismon in the face. What are a few measly teenagers?'

He looked back to his friends, and Tai was holding up the victory pose while Matt was motioning for him to smile. And so he did.

The referee blows the whistle. Half a minute to win it.

TK runs down the court, receives a pass from the point guard, and shoots behind the curved line. A three pointer.

It's in! 79, Germany, 73, Japan. Twenty-five seconds left.

Germany brought the ball down the court. They tried to get away from the Japanese team, but each Japanese player stuck to their respective German player like glue. Suddenly, the ball was knocked away, and TK managed to grab it before it was recovered. He dribbled down the court and stopped right at the three point line. As he jumped to take the shot, he felt a body slam into him, but he tossed the ball before he fell.

A whistle was blown.

And... the shot went in! Another three pointer, and one.

TK made the extra free throw. Germany, 79, Japan, 77. Ten seconds.

Another whistle was blown. "Time out, Germany!"

The Japanese team and bench pumped their fists and patted TK on the back. TK then waved to the spectators, because the crowd had gone from tense with anxiety to roaring with excitement. The home team's star player had just scored seven straight points in twenty seconds, and now a hopeless game had become a fight of wills, and it looked like Japan's samurai will was stronger than Germany's. The crowd's cheers were also clearly unnerving the Germans, who hadn't felt this kind of pressure in the entirety of the tournament. Japan walked onto the court determined and ready. Germany walked onto the court nervous.

Japan went into a full-court press, defending on the whole length of the court. Germany almost couldn't find a pass, but managed to get it in at the last second. To number 15.

He started dribbling, trying to find a way to escape his defender. TK remembered the coach's instruction, and sneaked up from behind, knocking the ball from his hands. His teammate caught and held it. TK ran around and managed to break free from the defense, and he was given the ball.

3...

TK faked a shot, causing the defender to jump...

2...

... then he dribbled to the right, finding his favorite spot...

1...

... and he let the ball fly.

The buzzer sounded. The ball flew through the air. And...

Germany, 79. Japan, 80.

Pandemonium erupted in that court. The Japanese team ran onto the court, cheering and jumping on TK in excitement.

And TK raised his fist in a gesture of victory.

* * *

"Well, that was very dramatic. Like a movie. Or a manga. From the team losing with a minute left to Kari finding a way to boost his spirits to his miraculous plays. Totally manga-esque. The team would have walked into the sunset, and then I would have read the epilogue, and then-"

"Wow Davis, I never saw you as the manga-reading type.

"I-I don't read manga! That stuff's for dorks. I'm just saying... if I did read manga, I bet that ending would be like... something from a manga..."

"Whatever you say, dummy."

"Wh-Whatever you say, d-dummy!"

Yolei stifled a laugh. "Good comeback, dork. Hey, there's TK."

"TK! Over here!"

The blonde teen turned at Yolei's voice. His face brightened, and he said goodbyes to his teammates before walking over to his friends. He grinned as he was greeted with hugs and congratulatory slaps on the back.

"Hey guys, thanks for that banner. It really helped me out back there."

"Well," Joe started, smiling and pushing his glasses up his nose. "I guess my surprise was a success."

Izzy whacked him on the head. "Don't give us that! You didn't even bring the right banner!"

"... Stupid Gomamon..."

TK laughed. "Well, either way, thank you guys."

"So TK," Tai began as they walked towards the stadium exit. "How does it feel to be a global superstar now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tai."

Sora nudged TK. "Oh, come on! We saw all those reporters jump at you after the win. ESPN. NBA. FIBA. Three major sports associations, that's pretty major. And then all the girls we passed longing for your autograph."

TK held up his hands. "Alright, alright! I get it! It's actually pretty overwhelming. And to think you, Tai, and Matt have had to deal with this kinda thing for years now."

Matt sighed. "You'll get used to it."

The group walked together to the parking lot, which had already emptied considerably.

Tai yawned and stretched out his limber body. "Hey, so what time are we gonna meet up Saturday?"

Izzy opened up his tournament schedule. "Well, according to this, there's a big outdoor festival with food and booth games and stuff beginning at ten-thirty AM, and that ends at five-thirty, but TK already told me that he and the rest of the people on the Japanese team will probably meet up an hour before the end of the festival. I got that correct, right TK? Okay, then there's a thirty minute warm up, and the game starts at six."

Cody nodded. "So, we just have to make sure that we get here before six."

"Where do we meet before the game?"

Izzy looked at the map. "How about the Western gate? It's the closest gate to the festival activities, and so all of us, with the exception of Tai and Davis, will be able to find it easily."

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah! I'm good at directions! But you nailed it about Davis."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Betamon!"

"About time Mikey! What took you so long?"

Michael grinned and shook the keys in his hand. "Had to lock up the store. But to make up for being late, I asked Jonah if I could take the leftover pizzas home. Which explains the five boxes in my hands right now."

Betamon whooped. "Yay! Pizza feast! Gimme!"

Michael lifted the boxes over his head, away from the leaping Betamon. "Ah ah ah, not til we get to the motel. I'm not having a repeat of last night."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I get sleepy after a good meal."

"Well either way, today's work made me too tired to carry you around. If you fall asleep again, I will leave you on the street."

"Fine! Jerk."

Suddenly, as they rounded the corner, Betamon froze. Michael grew more alarmed when his partner started growling at seemingly nothing. "Betamon, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Digimon. I can feel it watching us."

Michael looked around warily. "Where?"

"Right... there! Electric Shock!"

"Feather Flare!" Two feathers cut through and nullified the blast of electricity, and Michael and Betamon jumped back as they cut into the asphalt where they had been standing.

Michael stared at the feathers protruding from the ground. "Whoa. Getting hit by that would not have been fun."

"We're not out of it yet," Betamon growled. "I know who that uses that attack. It's a Karatenmon! Get out here, you dumb crow!"

A dark humanoid figure with black wings, white pants, red arm armor on his biceps and purple armor over his forearms, chest, and shins appeared, his crimson eyes glinting behind a purple bird mask with a yellow gem protruding from its forehead. He laughed as he brandished the blade in each of his hands. "Crow? Never heard that one. Let me introduce myself. I am-"

"Karatenmon, we know," Michael interjected. "I'm sure you heard Betamon tell me."

Karatenmon gasped. "How rude! Why, can't a digimon give a proper introduction without being interrupted? I mean, really! What did your parents teach you?"

"To avoid digimon like you," Betamon replied.

Michael laughed. "Good one, Betamon!"

"You insolent insects! You! Human! How can you allow this digimon's unsavory behavior?"

"Well, I would punish him, except I'd be saying the same thing."

"No, no, your jokes are lamer than mine."

"Well, okay, how about this. His swords are so yellow they look like toys from a dollar store!"

"Laaaame."

"Okay okay, how 'bout this one. Those aren't wings, those are a massive collection of armpit hairs!"

"... Yeah, I could see that working."

"See? I do have a sense of hu-"

"ENOUGH! You have gotten on my last nerve! I came here thinking I could pass the time tormenting passers by, but instead you have been tormenting me with your incessant chatter! And to make things worse, you are teasing me? I will not permit it! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Michael grinned. "Bring it! Betamon, digivolve!"

"Right! **Betamon, digivolve to... Betamon**!"

Michael frowned. "What happened? Digivolve!"

Betamon's stomach grumbled. "I... I can't. I'm too hungry!"

"Are you kidding me? Of all the times to get hungry!"

"Well, if you had given me those pizzas, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Right! We'd be in another predicament almost as bad as the one we're in now!"

Karatenmon grinned, twirling his swords with bravado. "Well, this doesn't bode well for you."

Betamon winced. "I didn't think I would die hungry at the hands of an Ultimate level digimon."

Michael sighed. "He's an ultimate level too?"

"What, didn't I tell you?"

"No, you failed to mention. Watch out!"

"Feather Flare!"

The American duo leaped behind a truck as a rain of feathers followed their footsteps.

"What do we do?" Betamon asked, ducking as a stray feather flew by.

Michael handed him the pizzas while he grabbed his phone. "Eat as many slices as you need to digivolve. I'll text Izzy. I just hope he's still around. If he's close enough, then we wait. If he's too far, well, we'll fight to the bitter end!"

"Aw come on, don't be so negative." Suddenly the truck's top was sliced off, revealing an annoyed Karatenmon ready to slice them. "Okay, fight to the bitter end it is. Electric Shock!"

* * *

"What the heck, Joe? It's almost ten-thirty PM! We've been driving for hours!"

"I'm sorry! My GPS died and I'm not used to this area! Why don't you just take out your laptop so we can get home?"

"Because it's been analyzing the digital gate, waiting for any non digivice-induced gates to open! Doing so takes up a lot of the battery power, and I've been running without having it charged all day! Even with the additions I put on it, 12 hours of battery power is unrealistic! I guess I shouldn't have forgotten that charger..."

"See? Nobody's perfect. If you had brought your charger, we'd be home by now. Great, it's ten-thirty. Gomamon's gonna kill me for not feeding him."

"Well, you don't still live with your parents! My mom's gonna freak!"

"Is she really?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make you feel bad."

"Well, at least your parents can feed Motimon. Gomamon refuses to feed himself! Although, in this case, maybe he got really hungry and actually tried. Oh no! He probably broke half of my plates and cups! I hope he didn't destroy the fridge. I just got that..."

"That would give you one more reason to punish him."

"Yeah! I'm still mad that he switched the banners! Well, except that we were able to use the blank one to make an inspiring banner for TK. But still! I had to share my moment of glory!"

Izzy sighed. "Yeah, yeah. And to think that you're supposed to be the mature one around here."

Suddenly, Izzy's phone rang. Izzy reached into his pocket and flipped it open. "Hm. I just got a text from Michael. It says... Yikes! It says that he and Betamon are under attack! By an ultimate level digimon! Betamon can't digivolve either! We have to help them out!"

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't even have Gomamon or Tentomon with us!"

"Shoot, you're right! But we have to do something!"

Suddenly Joe made a quick u-turn, causing Izzy to slam into the window. "Hey, what's the big idea? That was dangerous!"

There was a dangerous glint in Joe's eye. "Sorry about that, Izzy, but you're right. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"... You just want to have your glory moment, don't you?"

"Sh-Shut up! How can you talk like that when our friend is in trouble! Good thing I was in the area. It's Joe to the rescue!"

Izzy shook his head. "Alright. Go."

"..."

"..."

"... Where are they, anyway?"

Suddenly a flash of electricity illuminated the black sky to their right. "I'd say that they were near that flash."

"... Alright. Now it's Joe to the rescue for real!"

"... We're gonna die. I never even had a girlfriend."

* * *

"Electric Shock!"

"Feather Flare!"

"Jump!"

Michael and Betamon jumped as a line of feathers flew over their shoulders. They had been jumping from obstacle to obstacle, but Karatenmon was quick and accurate, and their covers were always blown. Literally.

"Hey Michael."

"Yeah, Betamon?"

"Does it seem like the crow is still toying around with us?"

"Hey, as long as it means we're alive, I would let him keep playing all day." Suddenly, a feather flew through the car they were hiding in, right over Michael's head. "I take that back. I want this to end now. Go!"

Karatenmon laughed as he allowed Michael and Betamon to narrowly dodge his attacks. "This is a lot funner than when you guys tease me, isn't it? It's just like a game of tag!"

"Yeah," Betamon muttered. "A deadly game of tag. Electric Shock!"

Suddenly, a car skidded around a corner ten yards away, coming to a halt right in front of them. The front passenger's door opened, and Izzy's head popped out. "Quick, get in!"

"Right! Get in, Michael! Electric Shock!" Karatenmon dodged the blast, which struck a mass of telephone wires. Betamon cheered as, out of pure luck, the wires flew at and wrapped around the smirking Karatenmon, shocking him with thousands of volts of electricity.

"Michael held the car door open. "Good job, Betamon! Now get in!"

When Betamon finally jumped in, Joe pushed to pedal to the metal, and they were off on a race against the time it would take Karatenmon to recover and attack.

"We're all gonna die!"

Izzy, who was frantically making calls on his cellphone, punched Joe's shoulder. "Hey! What the heck was that for?" yelled the blue-haired man, who winced at the pain.

"Stop panicking Joe! Just focus on driving us outta here!"

"How in the world am I not supposed to panic?"

"You need to focus! Karatenmon is an Ultimate, and that tangle of wires won't slow him down! He's fast too, faster than you're driving, and due to the fact that this car is run by a load of combustible substances, just one hit from any of his attacks will cause the car to explode, killing us instantly! Plus, we have to drive on roads , which curve, while he can just come at us at a straight line! So you need to focus on driving! You can't panic now!"

"IT'S A BIT TOO LATE FOR THAT!"

Izzy looked back. "Go faster! If you don't he'll catch us and then you can panic!"

Joe shook his head. "I'm already pushing ten kilometers over the speed limit!"

"Well, thanks to that list of disadvantages we have, I CAN'T NOT PANIC NOW!"

"That's not enough!"

"Any faster and it's jail time for us!"

Izzy groaned. "Really? You're thinking about jail time when we're close to death?"

"If I go to jail, I won't survive! They'll eat me alive! Hey, that rhymed!"

"Are you serious? YOU'LL DIE EITHER WAY! Come on, why doesn't anyone pick up their phones? Tai, Matt, Sora, anyone!"

"Why don't you just text them?" asked Michael.

"I ran out of texts for this month."

"Really? You're gonna think about your cellphone plan?"

"Hey, my parents are really strict about it. I'd get grounded for like, a month!"

"And to think you were on me for being afraid of jail. Oh shoot HOLD ON!"

Joe made a sharp turn so quickly, the car almost tipped over. Everyone had managed to stay on their seats, but Michael couldn't hold the pizzas, and a couple of them fell open on the car floor. Suddenly the passengers were taken aback as the strong smell of melted cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni filled the air. Joe groaned. "Now I'm going to die hungry."

Michael suddenly had an idea. "Betamon, you still hungry?"

Betamon looked up at his partner. "Yup! I know what you're thinking. Let's at least die on a full stomach!"

Michael sighed, opening the boxes. "Not quite. We don't have to die right now. And this fact depends on how fast you can eat these pizzas!"

Izzy looked up from his phone calling. "I see! If Betamon eats all the pizzas, he won't be hungry anymore, and he'll be able to digivolve into Seadramon and at least hold off Karatenmon until reinforcements arrive! Prodigious thinking, Michael!"

Michael grinned. "Betamon, how much time do you think you need?"

Betamon gazed at the array of pizzas ready for him to eat. He licked his lips. "I'm gonna need a few minutes at least. Finally, time to dig in!"

Izzy turned to Joe. "You gotta stall and give Betamon some time to eat!"

Joe shook. "How am I supposed to do that? I've never driven as fast as I am now!"

Izzy sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this... You know all that pent up tension and anxiety from all the times we've had to rush to be on time?"

"Yes, what the heck does that have to do with our situation now?"

"Pretend that we're gonna be late. Late to... uh, late to survival! And this time, there are no speed limits! You are a speed demon!"

"But thats not tr-"

"It's true right now! You gotta make it true! Just do it!"

Joe clenched his teeth, but complied and closed his eyes, muttering, "We're all gonna die." They all waited to see if Joe could access that craziness deep within. Suddenly, they heard a chuckle, which grew to a giggle, which after a couple of moments evolved into full blown stomach-aching laughter. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, and Izzy was surprised to see a crazed glint.

"I AM THE SPEED DEMON! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izzy, Michael, and Betamon stared. "Oh boy. He's cracked."

"THAT'S RIGHT BABY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay okay, you're a demon, now get us outta here! Karatemon is catching up!" shouted Izzy, glancing at the rear view mirror and seeing a black figure approaching fast.

Joe smirked. "Chill, redhead. He can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man! HAHAHAHA!"

Izzy sweat-dropped. "Yup, he's cracked." Izzy turned around in his seat. Michael, Betamon, how are we doing back there?"

"Give us like, one more minute!"

"Joe, can you-"

"Daredevil."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm daredevil now!"

Izzy would have laughed if they weren't being chased by a killer. 'I can't believe he had this crazy streak in him!' He glanced at the rear view mirror. 'Yikes! He's almost in attack range!' "Are you guys ready yet?" He was answered by an abnormally large belch. "... I take that as a yes. And right on time too," Izzy said, as he glanced out the rearview mirror. Karatenmon was fifty feet away and closing.

Michael patted his partner. "You ready?"

Betamon grinned. "It's show time!"

Karatenmon was steadily gaining on the escaping vehicle, growling in annoyance of having to endure thousands of volts of electricity before finally cutting through the wire. 'That actually stung! But I shall have the last laugh!' he thought with a grin.

The car turned the next corner, which caused Karatenmon to shake his head in pity. "Still trying to escape. It's all futile now! I am right at your heels!' As he turned the corner, he was surprised to see a flash, followed by a familiar shock on his face. "Ha!" said Betamon "**Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon**! Alright! About time, too! Hey, you look like you need a good cool down after that long run! Lemme help you with that... Ice Blast!" The newly-digivolved Seadramon blasted his opponent with a blue flash of ice.

To his dismay, Karatenmon deflected the blast with his swords, sending it towards the water behind him. "Aw, come on," groaned Seadramon as he watched a newly formed patch of ice float away on the ocean's surface. "Is that how your parents taught you to accept a kind gift from a friend?"

"Silence, you insolent sea serpent! This has gone long enough! I no longer enjoy this! I just hope I can get some satisfaction from slicing you up with my two finely-made swords that I now bear in my hands! I will hurt you until you will do nothing but beg for mercy! And when that happens, I will give you a taste of my full wrath! You filthy-"

"Ice Blast!" Karatenmon cut his speech short to deflect another incoming blast of ice. "Jeez, you like to talk, don't you?" asked the smirking sea serpent. "I think you really do need a cool down. Ice Blast!"

Karatenmon easily blocked the third round of ice, and charged at Seadramon, annoyed beyond words. He crossed his swords slashed them, yelling, "Harmony Blades!" Seadramon's eyes widened as the force of the slashes blasted sonic booms his way, throwing him back a good fifty feet. He struggled to get back up, but was forced back down by a barrage of feathers mercilessly raining down upon him. "Hahaha," laughed Karatenmon, who was throwing his sharp feathers from the air on which he floated. "How do you like that? Feel my feathery wrath! Hahaha!"

'Ugh,' thought Seadramon as he tried to fight the pain of the ultimate level's attacks. 'I need to somehow get to the water!' He looked around for a way out of the attack, but only saw a couple of lit streetlights and large trees close by. 'We must be in a seaside park... Oh! This is my only chance...' "Ice Blast!"

Karatenmon held his sword up to deflect it, but after a moment realized that Seadramon couldn't even lift his head up to attack him. "Ha! I commend you for your effort to attack, but clearly you must realize that you can't even move anymore! And now," he said, grinning in anticipation. "It is time for your execution!" Before he could strike down on the submissive opponent, however, Karatenmon heard two blasts, followed by a barrage of sharp stings on his wings. He dove down to dodge what he thought was an attack from reinforcements.

* * *

"I can't believe I went crazy!"

Izzy and Michael smirked as Joe groaned and rubbed his temples. "This is all your fault, Izzy!"

"Hey, don't be like that, Mr. speed demon! We escaped, right? The end justifies the means."

"It's wrong to play with your friends' minds!"

The digidestined watched as Seadramon blasted his surroundings with ice, distracting Karatenmon. He took this chance to escape into the water. "I can't believe that actually worked!" yelled Izzy, pumping a fist into the air. "Hitting the trees with ice to freeze them, causing the sap inside to freeze, expanding the wood and causing the trees to explode! Seadramon must actually be smarter than he looks!"

Michael shook his head. "... That was probably just a lot of good luck on his part. There's no way he would have thought of something that scientific."

Joe sighed. "Michael, Michael, Michael, you clearly have no faith in your partner's abilities."

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

"All that aside," Izzy interjected, "If we don't get help fast, being able to escape that barrage will go to waste! But now I can't call the others because my phone just died!"

Michael frowned. "Let's just hope that someone gets your texts, Izzy."

Seadramon was managing to maintain his advantage in the water. He would blast at Karatenmon with ice and water, and dive back down when Karatenmon counterattacked. The problem laid in Karatenmon's wings and twin swords. Seadramon knew that if he were to snap at Karatenmon in an attempt to grab him with his jaws and bring him down to drown him, Karatenmon would just fly around and slash him until he was deleted. Seadramon just could not get out of the water, or he was done. But if something were to happen to the humans waiting for him...

"Ice Blast!"

Karatenmon dove out of the way. "Close, but much too far! Hahaha!"

'Tch,' growled Seadramon. 'He's really getting on my nerves!' "Ice Blast!"

The ice blast was tossed batted away, freezing a lamppost near the water. "Come on now, you're going to have to do better than that now that I'm serious! Harmony Blades!" Seadramon quickly dove into the water as the shock waves from Karatenmon's strike carved the water's surface. Seadramon grimaced. 'That was really close. If I get hit with one of those... it's over! I just need a chance to drag him down here! If only Ikkakumon or Kabuterimon were here...'

* * *

The human digidestined stood outside the car, watching the tennis match between Karatenmon and Seadramon, trying to think of a way to help take down the crow digimon. "This is bad," groaned Izzy. "Of all the times for people to be too busy to answer their phones!"

Michael frowned. "If only we could do something..."

Joe walked around his car and opened the trunk. "Really, Joe? Are you that scared that you'd hide in the trunk?" sighed Izzy.

"Ha ha, very funny," retorted Joe. "Actually, I'm trying to see if there's anything in here that can help. I keep so much stuff in here that there could be another digimon in here for all I know. Let's see... There's a fishing pole, a small traffic cone, a couple bottles of water... my backpack, which is bulkier than when I came in. Hm. I wonder what I put in here... Oh, right, Kari's megaphone. That would have been bad to forget. I'll put that aside for now... An ice-cream maker, oh hey, my missing Nerf missile launcher! There's-"

"Wait wait wait," Izzy interrupted. "What did you say you had?"

"A Nerf missile launcher... You want me to attack Karatenmon with a Nerf missile launcher? Hahaha! You must be kidding! You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding. Because the missiles are only pieces of plastic and foam-"

"No no no no no, not that, did you say you had Kari's megaphone?"

"Uh... Yeah, it's right here."

"Here, give it to me! I have an idea!"

Joe handed it to Izzy, who held it up to his mouth and yelled...

* * *

Karatenmon scanned the water, looking to anticipate when Seadramon would attack. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are...' Suddenly, he heard a voice that made his eyes widen in shock...

"Terra Force!"

Karatenmon looked around. 'WarGreymon? How is this possible? There shouldn't be any WarGreymons in the digital world, much less here! And I was told that the digimon in this world had lost the capability to digivolve past the mere champion level! It must be a trick!'

Seadramon, who was waiting underwater for an opening, suddenly saw his chance as Karatenmon started frantically looking to and fro. 'What's he looking for? Whatever it is, it's my chance!' Seadramon propelled himself with as much power as he could muster and...

Karatenmon heard a splash and turned to find Seadramon's gaping mouth mere feet from grabbing him. Seadramon closed his jaws in, ready to drag the crow into the depths of the sea. But he wasn't ready for what came next.

He realized that he had bitten into open air, and next thing he knew, he felt powerful slashes cut into his side, blasting him out of the water and onto the moonlit street. He could hear shouts of worry from Michael, Izzy, and Joe, shouts telling him to get up and escape, but he was too weakened by the point-blank strikes that he could barely even lift his head, much less swiftly move out of the way.

'Ugh... This does not bode well for me...' thought the grounded Seadramon as Karatenmon approached, menacingly chuckling while spinning his swords.

* * *

Four figures watched the battle taking place from a nearby rooftop. *"All right, move in. And remember, Japanese."* The two smaller figures leaped across the adjacent rooftops with blinding speed, cannonballing towards the battle before them.

The second voice sighed. *"They'd better finish this quickly. I'm missing a Japanese documentary."*

*"Hahaha, a documentary! That's so laaame!"*

*"Whatever."*

*"By the way, why did we have to get on the roof?"*

*"Because you wanted to look 'cool'. Even though no one's looking at us."*

*"Oh. Right."*

* * *

Karatenmon laughed as he struck feather after feather on Seadramon's body. "There's no escape now! The final curtain draws near!"

'Ugh,' thought Seadramon. 'If I had the strength, I'd have a good joke about how he talks.'

He finally lost all of the strength that the pizzas gave him, and he devolved back into Betamon. He glanced up as the ultimate level digimon raised his blade, the moonlight glinting mercilessly on its golden surface. 'I'm... I'm sorry guys... Michael...'

"Now, to end your suffering. Harmony Blade!"

Betamon closed his eyes, anticipating the slash, prepared to be strong against the pain to the very end.

Except the pain never came.

Betamon slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised to see not the crow, but one of the main enemies of crows, and of any wildlife in general: fire.

'Fire? What the... Agumon?'

"What is this... Get off me! Harmony Blades! Feather Flare!"

"Corona Flame!" The feathers caught on fire and disintegrated into ash. "Feeling chilly? Let's light things up! Corona Flame!"

Karatenmon barely dodged the fireball, which only singed his feathers instead of burning him outright. 'That was close,' thought Karatenmon. But before he could think further of it, he was blasted with a massive ball of water. "Tear Shot!" He slammed into a lamppost next to the water.

"Dangit, sis! You just haaave to be stronger during the night! It's not fair!"

"And it's fair that you get to be stronger during the day, when most of the battles happen?"

"Definitely."

"Ugh... Whatever. Let's just get this over with. That documentary on Japanese culture was really interesting, and I wanna get back before it ends."

"Hahaha, a documentary! That's so lame!"

"Tear Shot!"

"Wh-Whoa, at the enemy!"

"You are the enemy."

"Okay, okay, sorry! Let's get that crow before he can get us! Let's make it steamy! Corona Flame!"

Karatenmon, who was still recovering from the splash of water, dove over the water to dodge the flame. The flame landed in the water, and a wisp of steam rose from the ripples. Karatenmon felt a little relief, then realized that the fireballs had not stopped coming. 'What is this?' Soon the air was thick with steam, and Karatenmon was starting to grow uncomfortable. 'Blasted steam... I can't see a thing...'

His eyes widened as he realized what was going on, but before he could move... "Tear Drop!" Karatenmon screamed as he was engulfed by a wave of extremely cold water. The extreme change in temperature, as well as the massive damage he received from the attack itself, caused him to experience momentary paralysis, and before he could recover...

"Petit Prominence!"

"Lunar Claw!"

... he was smashed from the front and the back simultaneously. As he disintegrated into data fragments, he growled and said, "Beware, my comrades will avenge me!" With that, he disappeared for good.

Betamon lay there in shock as a small lion and a small rabbit walked towards him. "... And then the monkey says to the pencil, what's your point? Get it? What's your- whoa, hey buddy, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll live," Betamon said to the lion-like digimon who had just addressed him. "Um... Thanks for saving me. I would've been minced digimeat if you two Ultimate level digimon hadn't shown up."

"Ultimate level? Ha! We're only Roo-"

"Roving around!" yelled the rabbit, clamping the lion's mouth shut. "And now we have to go. Let's go bro!"

The lion glanced around as he heard three humans running towards them. He turned to Betamon. "Sisters. Can't live with them, can't argue with them. Seeya around!"

Betamon gaped. "Y-Yeah..." And with that, the two small figures leaped away.

Michael was the first human to get there. He picked his partner up and embraced him. "Betamon! Are you alright? I was so scared that I'd lose you!"

Betamon groaned. "Alright, alright! Jeez, so emotional!"

Izzy laughed. "Well, it really did seem hopeless, until those mysterious orange and white forms came. With the way they attacked, I'm assuming they were digimon. Who were they? They must have been Ultimate level digimon, with the way they easily dealt with Karatenmon."

Betamon frowned. "Well... I didn't catch their names, but I know for a fact that they weren't ultimate level. In fact, one of them almost let it slip that they were Rookies!"

The three humans gaped. "Rookies? Rookies that could beat an Ultimate level like Karatenmon? Prodigious! I must research this," Izzy said, eyes wide.

Joe sighed. "At any case, it's about eleven thirty PM. Howwww am I gonna explain this to Izzy's parents? Well, let's get out of here. Michael, Betamon, I can drive you to the hotel and treat Betamon's wounds. Well, as long as you can let me print something."

Izzy glanced at his older friend. "Let me guess. Mapquest."

"I knew you were smart. By the way, Betamon, you hit the tree so that the sap would explode the tree, striking your enemy, right?"

"Eh? Oh. Right. I didn't really... think about that. I just shot randomly. I was just lucky that the tree exploded. I'm still actually kinda confused about why that happened. Hehehe..."

Michael shook his head. "Told you, Joe."

"I don't believe this... Well, maybe I should. Gomamon's like that too. Ah! That reminds me, he hasn't eaten dinner! I am so screwed."

Izzy patted Joe's shoulder. "It's okay, Joe. At least you can get home with the reassurance that we are very fortunate. I mean, we're still alive, Betamon has you to treat his wounds, you can go home with the knowledge that you were a... well, kinda a hero for the second time today, and I get footage of you going crazy on my hidden camera, which I now hold in my hand!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Wait wait wait, WHAT?"

"What?"

"GIVE ME THAT FOOTAGE!" Joe dashed at Izzy, grabbed the camera, and before anyone could react, threw it into the ocean. "There! Problem solved! Hahahaha! Let's go home... Too much fun for one night."

Michael, Izzy, and Betamon watched as Joe cheerfully whistled while starting his car engine. "Izzy, you let him take the camera so easily. In fact, a little too easily..."

Betamon grinned. "Back-up?"

Izzy grinned back. "Even better. Back-up _and_ sent to everyone via e-mail. They'll know about it by Saturday."

Michael and Betamon grinned. A silly ending to an almost catastrophic night.

* * *

The four mysterious figures watched as the three digidestined and one digimon piled into the car and drove away. *"Good job, you two. That was a perfect 'Double Impact!"*

*"Thanks!"*

*"Of course."*

*"Let's go home now! The longer we stay out, the better chance we have of getting caught. Plus we have a long day ahead of us..."*

*"Alright. One problem though."*

*"What? Oh no..."*

*"Which way did we come from?"*

* * *

**The Dark Ocean**

"Master, Karatenmon was defeated!"

The dark figure in the shadows shifted. "Hm, I was sure that he would be able to destroy at least one of the digidestined, considering they can no longer digivolve past champion level. What happened?"

"Well, Master, he was on the brink of destroying one digimon, but not one of the digimon who you had specified, when two new digimon came out of nowhere and destroyed him."

"Then it serves him right for neglecting to focus on his mission. Who were these digimon?"

"W-Well, the one he was about to destroy was a Betamon, but the other two... I have never seen or heard of any digimon like them! What shall I do?"

The dark figure sighed. "They will appear again soon enough. Keep an eye out for them. Also, call in the rest of the 'Raptors'. The will make a nice present for our good friends..." The dark figure smiled viciously, and his servant bowed, grinning in the excitement of what was soon to come.

* * *

Gah! Finally done with this chapter. Because of the lag in updating, I made this an extra long one. ^^


End file.
